Unchangeable past
by Saku-iimouto
Summary: "You're still married! I don't want you to commit adultery…" She said looking down at the floor. "Fine, but once I'm divorced I swear I'll have you." Sasuke said smirking. SASUSAKU. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_"__Sasuke__ before you go away, please can we just have one special night together?"_

'Too bad I didn't know that, that one night would change my future forever…' Sasuke thought as he was signing more papers that he had to approve. You would think Uchiha Sasuke CEO of Uchiha Enterprises would be happy and content with his life; Graduating top in his class at Tokyo University, becoming a CEO at the age of 20, beating all his rival companies in less than a year, and last but not least having a _loving _family with a wife that would jump over flaming hoops just to get to him and a five year old daughter, who could make her daddy play dress up with her and have tea and crumpets with.

"Damnit" Sasuke suddenly yelled as he once again began to think about all the regrets and mistakes he had made over the year…

* * *

_Three __years ago…_

"Neh Sasuke-kun, do you think we'll be together _forever_?" asked a young pink haired girl with sparkling emerald eyes.

"Ah" said the stoic young man with raven hair who was leaning against the tree while holding his girlfriend.

"You know what Sasuke!" The pink haired girl suddenly went out of the young man's grasp and started to yell at him "For once, I wish you could say 'Yes, my unbelievably adorable girlfriend we will be together forever and nothing can change that.' "She said in a mimicking tone and motions. "Instead of being some emo kid who has a stick stuck up his ass and can only reply with one word that fully doesn't answer my damn question!" She yelled. Suddenly, the pink hair girl started to become even more aggravated as she heard her gorgeous boyfriend chuckle.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he noticed that he was laughing. "Sakura, I told you before I'm not very good with expressing my emotions."

"Oh my gosh! Good job Sasuke! You finally said a complete sentence, and expressed how you felt!" Sakura screamed out with a happy yet sarcastic tone. "Anyways Sasuke-kun since you are dating me you need to get used to expressing your emotions, remember you can always trust me."

"Okay fine… I'll be honest with you Sakura that was sort of a lame statement" Sasuke said with a serious look on his face.

"Why you!" Sakura said as she attempted to hit her boyfriend. Unfortunately for her he was able to dodge every attempt she made. He soon apologized to her and she in time forgave him as they walked off to the cute little café by the campus.

* * *

"Wow, you guys are like the cutest couple" Sakura's best friend, Ino said as she chattered away. 

"Hn…" Sakura said as she was in deep thought.

"You know you're sort of acting like Sasuke-kun now!" Ino said with a sour look on her face. " You know I would have never imagined that my genius best friend would meet the oh so legendary _hot rich_ and genius _Uchiha__Sasuke_" Ino said as she emphasized hot, rich, and Uchiha Sasuke. "So tell me Sakura how did you meet Sasuke again? I just find it so hilarious how you two met." Ino said as both Sakura and Ino stopped infront of the famous Konoha café.

"Well, It's pretty embarrassing and I totally hate rethinking about the _past_…" Sakura said with a sad look on her face.

"Aww! Come on Sakura you shouldn't be sad or embarrassed with your own darn love story!" Ino said as she tried to persuade her best friend to tell her the story as she loved to hear it all the time, and had not heard it in a few months or so.

"Oh! Fine! Well, you remember how I left high school early right? I was sixteen and was a loser. I totally didn't know how to dress considering the fact that I devoted all my time studying. Anyways, I wore these thick round glasses, a plaid shirt, baggy pants, and my hair was cut uneven." Suddenly Sakura was cut off by her laughing blonde best friend.

"Oh gosh! I totally remember you back then. You were such a geek, yet I befriended you because you were so totally awesome yet anti social… Does that even make sense? Okay, done reminiscing get back to the story!" Ino said as she began to sip her peppermint mocha cappuccino.

_Five years ago_

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! I'm going to be so late" A frantic pink hair young girl could be seen running around the campus of Tokyo University try to search for her anatomy class. Suddenly the girl had bumped into a hard object which she in return fell down and lost her glasses.

"This has got to be the worst first day of school ever!" screamed the girl not realizing that she had bumped into person. "First, my alarm clock doesn't wake me up, and then I lose my class schedule, afterwards I finally find it but then my stupid roommate leaves the sink and practically floods the bathroom! Now I run into some stupid ass statue, and now I can't see!"

"Hn" said the stoic "statue"

"Oh great now I think the statue just said something. Gosh I must be crazy!" the pink hair girl as she frantically tried to find her glasses.

"For one I'm not a statue and your glasses are right beside you" the stoic boy had said.

"Oh thanks! Do you think you ca-"Sakura was suddenly cut off once she realized that the boy was walking away. "The least you could do is help me and show me where my class is!" Sakura yelled out to the young man.

"It's not my problem. Hn." He said as he walked away casually. He was about to enter the cafeteria when a pink blur suddenly tackled him to the ground. "What th-"

"You're very rude mister! If you aren't going to help a young beautiful damsel in distress then the least you can do is tell her your damn name!" Sakura screamed out so loud that all the students in the cafeteria turned around and looked at the strange couple.

"First of all, you are not, and I'm repeating you are not a beautiful damsel, also back if I compared you to the ugliest girl in Kyoto you wouldn't come close to her. Secondly if I told you my name you'd probably jump around and try to rape me.

"Ew, gross who would want to rape an egotistical rude jerk like you!?" Sakura said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Fine, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated waiting for her to jump around and ask for an autograph.

"What do you want an award for that Mr. Egotistical jerk?" Sakura said as she looked at him strangely. It was true Sakura had no idea who Sasuke Uchiha was since she never got the chance to really watch the news, which his family was always on. Sakura was too busy to watch the news, she instead read over five hundred thousand books over her life time.

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke said as he once again started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't you want to know what my name is?" Sakura screamed out as Sasuke started to walk the opposite direction from her.

"No."

"It's Sakura Haruno! You better remember that!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Oh shit! My anatomy class" Sakura yelled out as she started to frantically find her class.

'Weird girl...' Sasuke thought as was walking towards his condo complex. 'I guess this part of my life won't be as boring as _she_ and I expected it to be…' Sasuke thought.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm finished with this chapter! Tell me how it is, and review to encourage me to write! I think I sort of have this plot settled in my mind, I just don't want to have writers block which I've been having with the rest of my stories. Anyways, the story may go like past present past present and so on… Sorry for any grammatical errors I'm typing super fast since I'm grounded from my own computer… (Only because I "play too many online games" according to my parents). Oh yeah btw this is my first Naruto story! I hope I pleased you all because I really do love to see how everyone reacts. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**Uchiha Sasuke has it all top graduate of Tokyo University, CEO of his own company, and a loving family. To some it may seem perfect, but to him he wonders if this is what he truly wants, and if he can ignore that nagging pain in his heart. SasuSaku & AU

* * *

"Daddy!" screamed a little girl with long auburn hair. "I've been so bored today! I have no one to talk to and auntie Ino said she had to pick up a very important friend! Oh, I hope it isn't another guy" the little girl sighed and just wished that her auntie Ino, and uncle Shikamaru would just hurry up and start going out.

"Mayu, aren't you suppose to be with your mother?" Sasuke question.

"Yes, but mommy's been shopping all day. She told me she didn't want me to go." Mayu said sadly "So she left me with auntie Ino, but I already told you why she left me here.

"Okay, you can sit on the sofa, but try not to make too much noise I'm trying to negotiate a deal with your idiot uncle Naruto." Sasuke said as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"Okay daddy" Mayu said with a smile. "After you're done talking to uncle Naruto, can we go out to the café that serves mocha ice cream?"

"Sure, but aren't you a little bit too young to be eating anything with mocha in it?"

"Dad, I'm already five! Also auntie Ino said it's mostly chocolate."

"You act like an adult for a five year old kiddo, and don't listen to your auntie all the time she may be a bit dense."

"Dense?" Mayu asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nevermind." Sasuke said with a sigh.

* * *

"Hey teme, do you have any Ramen?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face."No dobe, and watch it with calling me teme. Mayu is in the next room and without a doubt I bet Mayu heard you curse especially since you talk as if you were deaf." 

"Whatever Sasuke teme. I read over your proposal and I'll agree if you throw in some all you can eat ramen for three years."

"Fine." Sasuke said with a stoic face

"Dude, did you hear who's coming back?"

"Nope, but I really don't think it matters."

"Whatever you say teme, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Well, hearing what you just said it can only be A, my father, or B, my older brother Itachi." Sasuke replied not looking too happy.

"Actu- OMG ramen!" Naruto screamed out and chased the scent.

* * *

_"__Sasuke__…" Sakura said __with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Do you really mean it?"_

_"Yes…" __Sasuke__ said as he looked down at the ground not wanting to face Sakura. This is my obligation, and even my father said I should.__"But you said you'd love me forever" Sakura said quietly. "You told me you love me!" Sakura screamed. "Why are you leaving me behind?"__"Look Sakura you know I wouldn't lie to __yo__-"_

_"Fuck you __Sasuke__" Sakura yelled and suddenly ran away._

_"Wait Sakura! SAKURA! I love you…" With that the Sakura suddenly stopped._

* * *

"Daddy! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Mayu yelled as she tried to shake him."Sorry sweetie I guess I drifted off to sleep after Naruto ran out.""Its okay daddy" Mayu smiled. "Let's just go to the café please." 

"Sure, but tell me what time it is." Sasuke said.

"It's 7:00 PM"

"Don't you think it's a little past your bed time princess?" Sasuke said not wanting to go anywhere else but home.

"But you promised me daddy! Plus it's your fault!" Mayu said with a pouting face.

"Fine fine fine, but no more than one scoop of mocha ice cream. You'll be awake till 10, and I know your mother will have my neck."

"I really doubt that daddy."

* * *

"Daddy! Let's sit over there! Near the window, then we can see all the pretty lights and cars." Mayu said as she dragged Sasuke to the table. 

"Daddy that girl is looking at you funny."

"Who? The waitress?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Why is it that whenever we go out girls start to drool as we pass them?"

"Just ignore them princess"

"Daddy can I get one scoop of mocha, and one scoop of strawberry?"

"No, plus that's a weird combination"

"Fine…"

Mayu started to her ice that she just recently ordered, while Sasuke drank his plain, dark, and bitter coffee.

"Daddy, do you think mommy is okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked

"Well she looked upset when she saw Ino, and when Ino called her to tell her she couldn't watch me because she had to pick up her friend I heard her scream really loud."

"Don't worry about it your mom is always like that."

"Okay daddy."

"Hey look! It's auntie Ino!" Mayu said as she pointed outside. Just then Sasuke thought he saw a flash of pink. "Yay! Daddy auntie Ino is coming inside let's tell her to sit with us." Mayu suddenly ran towards Ino and started to talk to her. Ino walked up to Sasuke hand in hand with Mayu.

"Why hello Sasuke." Ino said with a nervous smile. "I didn't know that you were here. Mayu didn't mention that to me." Ino said as she looked around, and then took a sit right next to Mayu.

"Sorry auntie Ino I forgot to tell you, sit with us please." Mayu begged. "Daddy is super boring"

"I'm sorry Mayu, but I have somewhere to go right now" Ino started to stand up but was soon interrupted.

"Ino! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." A melodic voice said as it soon approached them.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said with a shocked tone in his voice.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said with a surprised voice.

"Mayu!" the five year old jumped up as she said her name, thinking that it was a game. "You're very pretty miss! Are you my daddy's friend?" Mayu asked.

The said girl was wearing a light blue jean skirt with a pink halter top and a short green trench coat. Her Dior sunglasses were placed on top of her head, while her long pink tresses were cascading down her shoulders and reached up to her breasts. Half of her bangs were clipped to the side, while the rest fell down, yet her beautiful emerald eyes could be clearly seen. "Well I guess you can say we are?" She laughed. Oh how Sasuke missed her sweet laughter. "So Sasuke I guess this is your daughter…"

* * *

**AN: **YAY! Finally finished! I totally had to finish this chapter super fast because I'm totally skrewed. Finals this week, and my grades aren't looking as hot as I want them to look. So wish me luck please! Ughh I just hope I can intercept my report card before my parents get it. Haha Anyways, sorry about the numerous amounts of mistakes! So did I get you guys?!?! Mayu isn't Sakura's daughter!!! So who's her mom? You'll find out in the next chapter! **REVIEW ****REVIEW****REVIEW** It helps me write faster. haha 


	3. Chapter 3

_Dedicated to my lovely new friend __SuMm3r-NiGhTss. Read her stories btw they're awesome!_

* * *

_**Three years ago…**_

_It was a beautiful __day __outside__ cherry blossoms were blooming__ and gently floating throughout the air the sun was about to set making the sky look orange and pink. A medium sized pond with a beautiful constructed bridge over it laid right across the oldest, yet biggest cherry blossom tree. Underneath that tree was a huge white blanket with gourmet food on top of It._

_"__Sasuke __kun__ I think it's pretty awesome that you would take me on a carriage ride, but do I have to wear a blindfold?"__ Sakura said as she held on tightly to __Sasuke__ afraid she might somehow fall. "I mean seriously __Sasuke__ are you going to kidnap and whisk me away to your castle?"_

_"Yes Sakura that's exactly what I'm going to do" __Sasuke__ said with an annoyed tone__"__Mou__… __Sasuke__kun__ you're so mean. Are we there yet I mean seriously I think we've been on this carriage for like what ten minutes?"_

_"__Hn__, we're here" __Sasuke__ said, while he untied Sakura's blindfold._

_"Why do you sound so nervous? Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you're bringing me back to my father! I'll hate you forever if you do!"_

_"__Hn__, Sakura why would I bring you to your father when he not only hates me, but wants you to marry that __Sai__ guy?" __Sasuke__ said with a possessive tone in his voice. Sakura suddenly kissed him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow._

_"__Aww __Sasuke __kun__ I knew you loved me." Sakura said right after their passionate kiss. She suddenly gasped as she saw the scenery before her. "Where are we __Sasuke__ kun?"_

_"A Cherry blossom garden that my parents gave me for my birthday, there's a mansion just up the hill."_

_"Oh __Sasuke__ kun__ it's so beautiful, but why are we here?" Sakura asked. _

_"__Well Sakura, you're the only __one __that can stand me when I have my__ unbearable moments.__You also know that I'm not good with my words, nor can I express myself, so I'll just say it." __Sasuke__ suddenly went on one knee "Sakura will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" Sakura gasped and for five minutes nothing could be heard but the sound of Sakura petals softly landing on the water. "So what do you say Sakura?" yet there was no reply. __Sasuke__ suddenly became nervous._

_"I-I-I" Sakura stuttered. __Sasuke__ became very irritated, afraid that she would say no. "Oh __my gosh__ Sasuke__! Yes! Yes times an infinity! __" He__ suddenly took her bridal style and carried her back to the carriage. "Wait __Sasuke__ the food! Where are we going?"_

_"__Hn__. Forget the food, we're going to my room." And with that a small blush could __be seen on Sakura's soft cheeks._

* * *

_Sakura awoke feeling the warmth of the sun blazing down on her. She tried to get up but felt something on top of her waist. After five minutes or so she quickly remembered where she was exactly. She looked __to the side and saw a sleeping __Sasuke__ she quickly blushed as she thought of the events __that happened __bef__ore they went to sleep together.__"Are you still blushing Sakura?"__Sasuke__ said with a smirk._

_"No! I am not, it's just hot! That's it! Super hot like inferno kind of hot, oh __my gosh __Sasuke__ kun don't you have an air conditioner or something?" Sakura said as she stuttered at the same time.__"Whatever, anyways I don't have work today , so we can do whatever we want" __Sasuke__ said with a grin on his face thinking about all the naughty things that he could do with Sakura. Sakura playfully smacked __Sasuke__ and hid under the covers._

_"By the way __Sasuke__-kun, when do we get married?"_

_"I want to get married as soon as possible." _

_"So that would be when?" Sakura questioned with a hint of annoyance._

_"I would love to get married in a week, but I know you'll say no, so I decided in a month."_

_"__Sasuke__!!!"__ Sakura screamed. "I can't possibly plan anything in a month! I want my dream wedding! Sure I have some things in mind, like which church I want it to be held at, and a list of catering businesses that I can call. But seriously __Sasuke__ one month…"_

_"Sakura, I just want to get married to you. I want to be able to call you __Mrs.Uchiha__ Sakura,__ I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can barely wait a week, but for you I'll wait longer."_

_"How long?__A year long?"__ Sakura questioned._

_"Sakura, please" __Sasuke__ begged. Sakura became shocked and surprised it wasn't everyday that the __Uchiha__ Sasuke__ would beg anyone._

_"Oh fine." Sakura said with a sigh. "I guess I'm pretty happy that I sort of been planning my wedding for years."_

_"How did you know I was going to marry you?" __Sasuke__ asked._

_"Because __I knew we were meant to be together forever." Sakura said with a smile, and with that __Sasuke__ had kissed her with passion in the kiss.  
__  
_

* * *

_**Week before the wedding...**_

___A stressed Sakura could be seen with her best friend in a bridal gown boutique. She could soon be seen squealing and screaming and hugging her best friend in a beautiful champagne traditional dress. The corseted top had made her look bustier, and the gown showed all the right curves of her body. On top of the bottom puff of the dress, fabric with intricate sequence design was neatly draped. The tiara on top of her head had sparkled and the long gloves stopped right above her elbow. _

___"__Ino__… This is so my dreams dress…" Sakura said as she walked out of the boutique. "I'm so glad you accepted to be my maid of honor I don't know how I could have finished this all without your help."_

___"No problem forehead, it's always fun planning and shopping for things, and don't forget you are my childhood best friend. It's too bad that we got separated when we were in 7__th__ grade."_

___"Yeah it was unfortunate, but at least we have each other now!" Sakura said as she hugged her best __friend. Oh there's a Taxi __Ino__, you can go and take it first." Sakura said as she let go of __Ino_

___"Thanks Forehead __chan__" __Ino__ said as she left to get into the taxi. __Ino__ had finally arrived in her luxury apartment. She suddenly saw a flash of red in her room, she then decided to go in her room and see what exactly it was. __"Karin?!"__Ino__ said with a shocked expression._

___"__Ino__, you need to help me!" The redhead said as she suddenly jumped up to shake __Ino_

___"What do you mean help you? You totally ditched me after I don't kn__ow you stole my boyfriend __Sugiestsu__ away from me?"_

___"Well he dumped me! A few years back, after he found I had a daughter!"_

___"__Wonder if that's the only reason…__"_

___"I cheated on him with __Juugo__ I haven't been able to get any guy after __after__after__ I had that!" Karin said as she pointed at the cute little two year girl that sat on the bed._

___"Who's the father?" __Ino__ asked._

___"__Sasuke__…" Karin said with a smirk._

___"Why didn't you ever tell __Sasuke__ he had a daughter?!" __Ino__ screamed. "Do you know how messed up that is? Oh __my gosh__ might even mess up his marriage."_

___"Wait he's getting married?" Karin said as her face suddenly took the emotion of anger. "To who?"_

___"Forget about it Karin. Just leave them alone."_

___"__Ino__ you have to help me. Think about my daughter she needs a father."_

___"Fine Karin!__ This is only because we were best friends in High School, and I know you and __Sasuke__ were in love." __Ino__ said. "I'm so sorry Sakura." __Ino__ said sadly to herself.  
__  
_

* * *

___"I swear __Sasuke__ this is the only thing you want to do when I get home. Can't you just wait until the honeymoon?" Sakura said with a smirk on her face.__"No…" Sakura sighed as soon as she heard __Sasuke's__ response. _

___"I guess it can't be helped." Sakura tackled __Sasuke__ on the bed and they began to make up._

___The ringing of __Sasuke's__ cell phone soon woke him up, not wanting his pink haired fiancé to wake up he quietly snuck out of bed and __onto the balcony._

___"Hello?" __Sasuke__ answered._

___"__Sasuke__, this is your father."_

___"Dad, should you even be speaking to me, I mean you are in the hospital is your throat alright?" __Sasuke__ asked.__"__Sasuke__, don't worry about anything. There are some important matters that I would like to discuss. Do you remember your girlfriend Karin Tenma? I have recently found out that you and she had a child. I want you to meet up with her right now at __Konoha__ cafe. I want you to make the right choice." __Sasuke__ was too shocked to say anything; he had unconsciously dropped the phone, and began to get changed._

_______Sasuke__ had walked into the café and was soon greeted with the sight of his ex girlfriend Karin and a cute little toddler with auburn hair. "Karin?" __Sasuke__ suddenly spoke._

_______"__Sasuke__ kun!" Karin said as she ran up to __Sasuke__ and pounced on him. __Sasuke__ suddenly backed away from her._

_______"Why didn't you tell me?" __Sasuke__ said quietly anger seething through every vein in his body._

_______"Tell you what" Karin asked __cluelessly_

_______"That I had a fucking daughter!" __Sasuke__ yelled causing everyone to look at him. __Sasuke__ then grabbed the little girl and Karin and led them to his car not wanting to cause a scene._

_______"Where are we going __Sasuke__ kun?"_

_______"My beach house."__Sasuke__ said not wanting to talk to Karin. They soon __arrived to the beach house and began to talk._

_______"This is most definitely going to cause a scandal." Karin said with a smirk. "So what are we going to do about it Sa-Su-__Ke__-Kun?" _

_______"I don't know…" __Sasuke__ said thinking about the company that his father had finally trusted him with._

_______"Mommy" The little girl had interrupted his train of thought. "Who is this?"_

_______"Your daddy sweetie."__ Karin said as she rolled her eyes._

_______"Hi!" the girl said with a hyper voice. "Are you going to start taking care of me?" The girl had looked up into __Sasuke's__ dark onyx eyes. "Maybe you can play with me too!" She said with a smile._

_______"Yes…" __Sasuke__ said as he patted the little girls head. _

_______"You know __Sasuke__, the only choice we have is to get married…" Karin said. "You know I won't let you see her unless we get married." __Sasuke__ was too shocked to say anything._

_______"Karin, I'm getting married in a week."_

_______" Even__ better, we can just use those preparations…"_

_______"Listen Karin, I can't break her heart I love her."_

_______"You said you loved me."_

_______"That was before you fucking cheated on me." __Sasuke__ said as his voice began to rise. Suddenly the two heard crying. They turned their head to see __Mayu__ crying._

_______"__Sasuke__, I just called your father right now do you want to talk to him?" Karin said as she handed the phone to __Sasuke_

_______"__Sasuke__, I want you to marry Karin no matter what." The voice had said._

_______"Dad, I just can't. It's not a yes or no answer __Sasuke__ this is an obligation that you must obey."_

_______"__Fine__…"__Sasuke__ said as the feeling of anguish had washed throughout his body._

_______"Good bye __Sasuke__, you're making the right choice." With that __Sasuke__ had hung up the cell phone. It was strange that his father's voice sounded different, but then again he just got into an accident and could barely speak._

___________"__Sasuke__…" Sakura said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Do you really mean it?"_

___________"Yes…" __Sasuke__ said as he looked down at the ground not wanting to face Sakura. This is my obligation, and even my father said I should. "But you said you'd love me forever" Sakura said quietly. "You told me you love me!" Sakura screamed. "Why are you leaving me behind?""Look Sakura you know I wouldn't lie to __yo__-"_

___________"Fuck you __Sasuke__" Sakura yelled and suddenly ran away._

___________"Wait Sakura!__ Sakura__! I love you…" With that the Sakura suddenly stopped._

___________"__Sasuke__ I gave up the world for you. My inheritance is gone, my career __Sasuke__! My research all that time I could have been researching! My time is now gone and wasted. I gave up my father just to be with you! Do you know how much that hurts? Obligation my ass __Sasuke__ seriously…You can't even fucking give up a marriage for me, what does that say about your "love" for me? Answer me __Sasuke__!" Sakura said._

___________"I-I-" _

___________"Exactly __Sasuke__, just forget I guess our love was a sham, everything you told me will now just be a lie to me!" Sakura had finally ran away from __Sasuke__ and he couldn't do anything about that or could he?_

* * *

_______________**Day of the wedding…**_

_______________"__Ino__…" Sakura said with a shocked expression. As she saw __Ino__ in the bride's maid dress that she had picked out for __**her **__wedding._

_______________"Sakura what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" __Ino__ said with a panic toned voice. Before Sakura could say anything she saw a young red headed woman with red eyes in a beautiful __extrodinary__ wedding dress. Sakura then realized that it was the exact same __**wedding dress that **__**she **____had picked for herself._

_________________"Thanks again __Ino__ for helping me with my wedding. The place is gorgeous, and this dress? I am so happy you are __**my**__ bride's maid." Karin said as she emphasized __the word "__my.__" That was all it took before Sakura ran out of the room._

_________________"__Ino__ this is just bullshit." The timid purple haired girl said finally being noticed by both __Ino__ and Karin. With that __Hinata__ had ran out the door following Sakura._

_________________"__Hinata __chan__, please give this to __Sasuke__" Sakura said as she handed her a small box. "Give it to him personally; I guess you can call this a small wedding present." Sakura began to walk away._

_________________"Wait Sakura!__ Where are you going?" __Hinata__ yelled out, and once again followed Sakura. Sakura told her __her__whereabouts,__ and what she would soon be doing._

_________________"__Hinata __chan__, you're like an older sister to me, thank you so much for being here with me. This week has been like hell for me." Sakura soon began to cry, suddenly __Hinata__ hugged her. "I promise you I'll come back and I'll keep in touch. Just remember not tell __Sasuke__ where I am. Oh and please give this to him during the reception. I have to go now I'm going to be late." Sakura had looked up at __Hinata__ and hugged. She soon began to walk away to her car. Sakura's tear streaked face had broken __Hinata's__ heart._

_________________Sasuke__ had just gotten married to __Karin,__ and it was now the reception. __Sasuke__ wasn't sure if he had made the right choice, but he couldn't do anything about it. He soon began to think of Sakura, hoping he would be able to see her once again. His train of thought was suddenly ruined as he felt something tap his shoulder._

_________________"__Sasuke__" a meek voice had said from behind._

_________________"Yes?" __Sasuke__ asked._

_________________"Sakura wanted me to give this to you." And with that __Hinata__ placed the gift in __Sasuke's__ hand and left out the door._

_________________Sasuke__ went back to the groom's room so he could be alone. He threw the present down and untied his bowtie. He opened the gift to see the engagement ring that he had given Sakura; he then noticed a letter fall out of the box.__ He began to open the letter and read it silently._

_________________Dear __Sasuke,_

_________________Okay that might just be a bit too formal. I'm a bit surprised that I'm actually writing you a letter. I just wanted to give you back the engagement ring; I have no use for it. Also, below the box there is a necklace please give that to your daughter. I can't really be mad at her since she hadn't known her father for two whole years, just treat her right __Sasuke__. I can't stay being mad at you, this whole fiasco has hurt me a great deal, and I know I won't be able to stand seeing you and your new wife. I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and by the time that you've opened the letter I'll probably be gone. You see I got this job offer and knowing that if I stay here I'll not only be hurt, but I won't be able to forgive you. So, by taking this offer I can forget about you... I may not have said, but you've changed my life some good and bad, but I'll try to cherish some of the good memories. I just want to say thank you…__  
_

_________________ Love,  
__ Sakura __Haruno_

* * *

_________________**AN:** Okay how was that?!?! Oh I hope you guys liked that. This was basically the past; I thought I should explain it better, so no one will get confused. Sorry for all the spelling errors, I haven't read through it and I wanted to update before I get in trouble? Haha hopefully I won't! Anyways there are so many twists to happen, so keep reading Unchangeable past! Oh and, **REVIEW ****REVIEW****REVIEW**** They make me write faster. I love all my ****reviewers**** mucho! x3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's office**

In a dark office, Sasuke sat in front of his desk with his hands covering his face while the meeting with Sakura that happened over a week ago replayed in his mind over and over again.

"_Yeah, this is my daughter Mayu." Sasuke stated quietly still in shock, though his appearance may have seemed like he didn't care about the situation he was currently in, inside he was nervous and kept asking himself why would Sakura be here after all these years?_

"_Daddy, I already told her my name!" Mayu said with a giggle. She then continued to eat her ice cream, and hummed a quiet tune. Sasuke was about to say something to Sakura when Mayu interrupted him. "How do you know my daddy?" While Mayu was asking her question Ino quietly excused herself to accept a call on her cell phone._

"_Well, it's a long story and I don't think we have enough time to talk about it sweetie." Sakura said with a smile on her face._

"_Of course we do! We can discuss it over another round of ice cream!" Mayu yelled out while giving her father a pleading look with ice cream smothered all over face and her big dark puppy dog eyes looking straight into his eyes._

"_I don't-" Sasuke was about to finish his sentence when Mayu yelled out that she needed to go use the restroom. "Why don't you wait for Ino to come back?"_

"_I can take her Sasuke." Sakura said, and Sasuke agreed with a nod. _

_Sasuke was left alone in his own thoughts thinking about how this meeting with Sakura could somehow be kismet. Was God telling him that he was giving him another chance to be with his true love? One word appeared in his mind after that thought; __**obligation**__. They came back after ten minutes with Mayu cleaned up and her hair in two pigtails._

"_Look daddy, auntie Sakura fixed my hair!" she yelled as she skipped towards her father. "Where is auntie Ino?"_

"_That's great honey you should have your nanny put your hair up like that more often." He looked up at Sakura and quietly said a thanks and she replied with a smile. "Ino told me she had to go and meet with your mother." Sasuke said while he picked up Mayu and sat her on his lap._

"_Typical Ino, always flaking last minute; you can never rely on her." Sakura said bitterly while she rolled her eyes. "I guess I can catch up with her some other time. Well I'll be going." Sakura started to walk away when Mayu called out to her._

"_When do I get to see you again?" Mayu asked as she ran up to Sakura and hugged her leg._

"_I'm not sure sweetie but I have a feeling we'll meet again sometime soon." Sakura said while she looked at Sasuke with a gleam in her eyes._

Sasuke growled in frustration as he questioned why he didn't ask for her number. He wanted to talk to her and make things right, the letter may have given her closure but he still needed closure. Sasuke Uchiha still loves Sakura Haruno and he needed to put that love behind him and forget about what their relationship could have been. He needed to focus on his daughter and wife now, he's a married man with a "perfect family." His thoughts were soon interrupted by his phone. "I told you Hinata not to accept any phone calls."

"I know Uchiha-san but it's your wife, and she said she needed to talk to you immediately." Hinata said as she stuttered a bit sensing his aggravation.

"Send her in." Sasuke said with a monotone voice. He started to work on an important file while he waited for his wife to enter.

"Sasuke kun!" Karin yelled out while entering his office. She was wearing a zebra print dress that went up to her thighs, and ridiculously high heels to add to the look. "Wow why is it so dark in here?" She asked as she opened up the blinds. She walked up to his desk and proceeded to sit on it covering Sasuke's files in the process. "I was going to tell you this morning in bed that we're invited to the Nara's annual benefit but you weren't there when I woke up." Karin said while she stared at him intensely and started to untie his tie. Sasuke stopped her from taking off his shirt, and sent her a glare.

"When is it?" Sasuke asked while he moved away from her and looked out his windows and down to see the busy traffic.

"Tonight, seven o'clock sharp" Karin said as she followed Sasuke and closed the blinds. "So how about we try again and give Mayu a _younger sibling_." Karin said with a grin on her face as she pressed up against Sasuke from behind making sure that he could feel her breast push up against his back and tried to unzip his pants.

"Karin I have a lot of work to do, I'll be back at six. Can you please leave now?" Sasuke said while removing her hand away from him and walked back to his desk and started on his work while he left a speechless Karin to gawk at him for at least a minute until she decided to leave his office.

* * *

**Nara's Annual Benefit Ball**

Sasuke, Karin and Mayu arrived late to the ball and therefore were not presented properly amongst the throng of guests. Karin had taken over three hours to get ready because she was unsure if she looked fat in the ten dresses that were picked out for her by her personal shopper. Karin had finally found the perfect dress, and now had the professional makeup artist and hairstylist works their magic on her while Sasuke helped Mayu get ready. When they arrived, Shikamaru the head of Nara Corporation which specializes on creating medicinal drugs, and research on diseases, was giving his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would now like to present our newest partner, Ms. Haruno Sakura, president of the Senju Corporation." The Senju family is one of the most powerful families in the world; unfortunately there are only three members of the Senju family that are alive. Sakura's mother Rin was Tsunade's sister, but she had died in a plane accident leaving Sakura behind with only her busy over protective father to raise her, but he died before Sakura ever made it to America, leaving Tsunade to take care of her. Tsunade had been raising Sakura ever since her sister died because her brother in law spent too much time on his work, trying to forget about his wife's death, and therefore did not grief properly. The Senju clan is known for building renowned hospitals throughout the world staffed with the very best doctors, and nurses. Everyone started to clap when Sakura went up to the stage to give her speech. Sakura was dressed in a beautiful white halter evening gown that showed just enough cleavage to be considered classy, the dress opened up just above her ankles and then began to get longer in the back. Her heels were diamond studded white heels that sparkled with each step she took. Her hair was a simple hairstyle yet made her look even more beautiful because it accentuated her face; curls were cascading down to her shoulders. Sasuke did not pay attention to her speech for he was too engrossed with her appearance. The sudden clapping broke his concentration and he too began to clap.

"Daddy it's your friend! She looks like an angel!" Mayu said as she started to tug on sasuke's arm.

"Don't you think your mommy looks like an angel too Mayu?" Karin said glaring at her daughter. How dare her daughter compliment that woman, and not her own mother. She was embarrassing her in front of Sasuke, and the other guests that surrounded her. Mayu hid behind her father's leg and let out a quiet "yes mother." Karin was about to scold her even more until she saw Ino walking towards her.

"Karin, you look lovely tonight." Ino said as Karin spun around to show how her V neck dress looked from behind. It was red and backless, and it showed way too much cleavage, and it opened up at the side showing even more skin.

"So Ino, are you going to make your move on Shikamaru tonight?" Karin said with a grin, as she and Ino ignored Sasuke and Mayu, and began to walk away from the two. Sasuke decided to take Mayu with him and search for Naruto, and the others.

* * *

"Sakura!" a voice called out as Sakura walked down from the stage. Sakura turned around and was glomped by Tenten with Hinata following closely behind. A large smile graced Sakura's face as she began to laugh and hug both her best friends that she hadn't seen since she last left.

"I missed you two!" Sakura said as they walked to a table so they could catch up.

"I still can't believe you're still here! I wish you came back earlier! Everything has just been so weird, first Ino is like a complete bitch and back stabs you and now she's best friends with Karin. I barely talk to that girl ever since she did that to you. She's like a completely different person now, can you believe that she led Shikamaru on? Poor guy does anything for her and she repays him by going on dates with various men. Thank god he's been ignoring her though, or else I would have had to knock some sense into him. Anyway enough about her, how have you been? When you called me and Hinata you said you had to tell us something very important, well what is it?" Tenten said while playing with her food.

"I don't think it's an appropriate time to talk about it." Sakura said while she took a sip of her wine.

"Awww Sakura chan I've been anticipating your news all night! You can even ask Hinata, heck even ask Neji he's been taking the brunt of 'annoying eagerness' in his own words." Tenten said while looking around the room. "Actually where is that ice cube husband of mine?" She asked while turning to Hinata.

"Not sure, but we should look for them." Hinata said changing the subject so Tenten would forget about asking Sakura again. Sakura whispered a thanks to Hinata while they all got up to look for their dates. While the girls were off searching, Sasuke and Mayu have already found the guys.

"Uncle Naruto!" Mayu called out as she ran towards a group of her uncles, well they aren't her blood related uncles, but they still showered her with attention and gifts like a real uncle would do. Of course her real uncle was there too but she was never really close to him because he was always in America for business.

"Hey kiddo" Naruto said as he picked Mayu up while she waved to all the other uncles.

"Dobe"

"Hey Te-"Sasuke glared at Naruto before he could finish that word.

"So that was a surprise that we got up on stage. Sakura-chan is back in Japan." Naruto said with a smile while the other guys felt too uneasy about the topic to say anything. "Anyone seen Hinata chan?"

"Hey boys" a feminine voice called out behind Shikamaru.

"Ino" everyone said with a nod while Shikamaru stared at her intently.

"Where's my wife?" Sasuke questioned Ino.

"She's talking to Ami, Suigestsu, and Jugo about our old high school days."

"Hn"

"Maybe you should go join her; I'll watch Mayu for you."

"I'll go in a minute."

"Neji!" Tenten yelled as she hugged her husband.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled looking left and right searching for his timid wife.

"Naruto, she's with Sakura and-"

"Hey sweetie." Hinata said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"I missed you" Naruto started to pout and whine while Hinata comforted him.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said giving Itachi a quick glance which no one noticed but himself. Everyone turned around and finally noticed her presence.

"Sakura-chan! What have you been up to? I missed my little college sister."

"You know this and that." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah right Sakura! Miss. I own a multimillion company, and I like to create the best hospitals in the whole wide world. I can't believe you're a Senju, why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Well, no one asked me." She said with a smile. An awkward silence among

"So how was life in the United States?" Shikamaru asked knowing that was the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Great! I've made a lot of friends over there and business partners. Actually I wanted you to meet one of my very good friends. I'll go get her." Sakura left into the crowd to go find her friend.

"Shikamaru, why didn't you tell me about Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"What business do you have with her? Why do I need to report to you about our meeting, it's not like you're her husband, as a matter of fact you don't even have a relationship with her as far as I know. So tell me Sasuke why did I have to report to you the minute I found out that Sakura was a Senju and in the States? Shikamaru said while bluntly stating the facts. Sasuke's expression faltered for a bit but was once again stoic. The only ones who noticed were his brother and Shikamaru.

"You're my friend."

"I'm her friend too, and whatever business I have with her is our own business."

"So you guys can you believe that they didn't serve any ramen?" Naruto stated

The air became tense until Sakura came back.

"Wow, I leave for a minute and everyone looks so grim." Sakura laughed and stared at Shikamaru. "I wanted you to meet my friend Temari." Sakura pulled Temari from behind her and the only thing Shikamaru could do was blush. No one noticed him blush except for Ino.

"Hi" Shikamaru said as he shook Temari's hand while Ino glared at her.

"So Shikamaru, I wanted you to meet Temari because she's the vice president of Sabaku Inc. They have a medical section in their company which specializes on viruses and poisons. Maybe you two can work together and see if you can help each other in anything related.

"Great idea Sakura, maybe Shikamaru and I can grab some lunch tomorrow or whenever he's free."

"That'd be great, why don't we exchange numbers." Shikamaru and Temari walked away from the group and so they could exchange numbers and get to know each other a little bit. Ino stared at the couple from afar while they laughed and blushed. She soon had enough and walked away from the group not wanting to be around everyone especially Sakura.

"Sakura, were you trying to set Shikamaru up?" Tenten said with a sly grin.

"Well actually no, but it all worked out for the best."

"It's about time Shikamaru got a date." Naruto said while tightly hugging Hinata. "We all need that special person in our lives. Someone who we truly love, and is there for us at all times." He said while staring at Sasuke.

"Yup" Sakua said as she felt Sasuke's gaze on her. "Well I need to go make a phone call really quick. I'll be back in a bit. Sakura walked away from the group to go outside on the balcony not knowing Sasuke was following her.

**

* * *

**

**Outside on the Balcony**

Sakura stepped outside into the dark starry night and leaned on the white pillar. She began to think about everything that happened tonight, it was all just so overwhelming for her. She saw Sasuke and his family when they arrived. Karin scantily clad and hanging onto Sasuke's arm tightly, she was truly his trophy wife. Him and his perfect family made her so envious, and this is what she feared the most, it is the one thing she wanted to avoid. She didn't want to go back to the state that she was in a when she left Japan for California; crying herself to sleep, barely eating enough, locking herself up in a room for days and walking aimlessly without a thought in the world almost made her lose something she deeply cares and loves. That year she died inside that is until realization hit her and her special someone saved her. Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled, it was time to call her special someone. Sakura took out her cell phone from her purse and started to dial numbers. After a few rings someone finally picked up.

"_Hello?_" A cute little boy's voice answered.

"Hi baby" Sakura said as she smiled.

"_Mommy is that you_?" the boy asked.

"Who else calls you 'baby'?" Sakura laughed.

"_Grandma Tsunade_" the boy replied with a giggle.

"Well honey why would your Grandma call you when you're staying at her house?" Sakura said while looking around her making sure no one was listening in on her conversation.

"_Because Grandma likes to play games?_"

"Fine sweetie you win. So how are you?"

"_I'm okay."_

"How's it like staying at Grandma's?"

"_Fun! Grandma always plays games with me, and I draw on grandma's face whenever she sleeps on her desk!"_

"What!" Sakura panicked "Has she been drinking that funny smelling drink while you're there?"

"_Yup! I like it when she drinks that! She yells in her sleep about some pervert and drools and and and I get to draw! Mommy what's a pervert?_"

"Oh goodness, your grandma and her alcohol, is there at least another adult with you besides the maids and the butlers? Don't worry about the random words your grandma says in her sleep." Sakura said with an irritated look on her face.

"_Auntie Shizune helps me draw on Grandma's face too!"_

"Oh thank god" Sakura sighed with relief.

"_Mommy?"_

"Yeah baby?"

"_I miss you."_

"Aw baby I miss you too."

"_When can I come live with you again?"_

"Once our living arrangements are settled and I have all our business taken care of I'll come right away and pick you up sweetie."

"_I hope that's soon." _Sakura heard the change of tone and knew her baby was sad.

"I'm looking up at the sky sweetheart."

"_So am I" he said excitedly_

"Do you see the moon? Look up at it."

"_okay!"_

"I'm staring at it right now and so are you. See baby, we aren't that far from each other."

"_Mommy, I love you."_

"I love you too sweetie…"

* * *

**AN:** OMG yes I am back! I've been busy with my senior year and then my first year of college so I haven't been able to update any of my stories for over two years. During my hiatus I actually decided to give love a shot, unfortunately that didn't work because my ex and I go to different colleges that are like 40 minutes away, so he didn't want to give it a try. So I have returned to my love that I know won't leave me; fanfiction!3 haha So I seriously disliked writing this chapter (except for the end) because there isn't any sasusaku action, but this chapter is needed, and I am so sorry about the cliff hanger. I am also sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Expect more drama in the future chapters. Till next time my lovely readers! Please review, I'll give you a cookie! Reviews make me want to write and update faster! (**Seriously**!)

**BTW: How would my lovely readers feel if I changed the rating to M. It's really up to you guys3 I can go either way.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke was about to catch up to Sakura but Karin stepped in front of him making him lose track of Sakura.

"Sasuke, this party sucks can we go now?"

"You were the one who wanted to go Karin" Sasuke said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I didn't know that pink haired bitch was going to be here."

"Fine, just meet me in the car with Mayu."

"I thought she was with you."

"No, I gave her to Ino so she could bring her to you. I saw her with you when I looked back!"

"Well I don't have her."

"Wait here while I get the guys to go look for her.

* * *

**Balcony**

Sakura always hated saying good bye to her son especially in person, how could she leave him when he gave her his pouty look that made her think of his father. Sakura continued to stare up at the sky until something pulled at her dress.

"Hi Ms. Sakura." Mayu said while gazing up at the adult.

"Mayu-chan what are you doing out here all by yourself?" giving Mayu a worried look.

"I was with my mommy and then she walked away from me. I was walking around, and then I saw you out here."

"Come on cutie I bet your parents are worried sick."

"I don't want to go in yet."

"We need to tell your mother and father you're out here first, and then ask if you can stay." Sakura grabbed her hand to lead her to her parents but Mayu stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Honey we can't wait your parents are probably terrified"

"I wanted to talk to you though."

"Fine you can ask me a quick question." Sakura said with a smile.

"What are you to my dad?"

"We went over this when we first met; remember I'm a friend from college."

"No, there is something you're not telling me!" Sakura looked appalled as the child yelled. She really is his daughter; smart child Sakura thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy has pictures of you."

"Of course we took pictures together. So did Naruto and the rest of the group."

"No! I mean he has a picture of just you in his drawer at his office, and in his wallet. He only keeps his really important pictures in his wallet! He always looks sad when he looks at your pictures too. What did you do to him?" Mayu said while glaring at her. Definitely Karin and Sasuke's child Sakura thought as she looked straight into her glaring eyes. Hates me like her mother and has that same piercing glare like her father.

"I-I-" Sakura wasn't sure what to say.

"You!" Karin yelled out. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with my child?"

"Excuse me." Sakura looked at Karin with the same fierce look.

"It's bad enough you were about to get married to my Sasuke kun but now you're extracting your revenge by taking our child?" Karin yelled causing more people to go outside.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sakura said out loud "Look skank , maybe you should take better care of your child." Karin grabbed Mayu and pulled her inside to bring her to Ino.

"Sakura?" a voice called out from the crowd.

"Oh geez."

"What are you doing with Mayu." Sasuke asked

"She found me out here, and started to talk to me."

"Why didn't you take her back immediately?" Sasuke said, his tone becoming harsher. "I was fucking looking for her for half an hour. Do you know how it feels when you can't find your child? Of course not." Sasuke said while glaring at her.

"Sasuke I was try-"

"Save it Sakura, I wouldn't expect you to know how fucking worried I was. Maybe once you have a child you'll grow up, and know what to do next time you find a lost child." Sasuke turned around without looking back at her, and walked into the crowd.

"Gosh Sasuke you didn't even let me finish what I was trying to say!" Sasuke turned around to look at her.

"Like you ever let me explain myself. You just left me to go to California." Sakura winced at that statement. "Stay away from my daughter Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Well maybe you should learn how to care for a child and look after your child so I don't have to bring her back immediately" She yelled at his retreating form. "Yeah I don't know how it feels to lose a child because he knows better than to wander off" She said quiet enough so no one else could hear.

* * *

**Car ride home**

"Can you believe that bitch?" Karin said while Sasuke glared back at her.

"Can you refrain from using that language while our daughter is in the car?"

"She's sleeping."

"Still."

"Whatever anyway how dare she kidnap Mayu. I know she's jealous of us but to kidnap I didn't think she would go that low."

"She didn't kidnap her." Sasuke said as he started to feel bad for yelling at Sakura. Maybe he was a bit too harsh, but can you blame him he was worried sick about his daughter, and when he found out she was with Sakura this hold time he couldn't help but release all that anger and frustration out at Sakura. I should apologize to her he thought.

"So she says… she's just a jealous bitch who has no life."

"Karin, not tonight please. I'm tired and I rather not hear you scream any longer." Sasuke said as he parked and go out of the car to pick up Mayu.

"How about in bed?" Karin said as she winked at him

"Let me just tuck in Mayu" he smirked.

* * *

**Sakura's mansion**

"I'm sorry Sakura, that scene was really uncalled for." Tenten said while patting her back.

"It really was, Mayu is usually a good child too" Hinata said as she hugged both Sakura and Tenten.

"She thinks I've hurt her daddy."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked with curiosity lingering in her voice.

"Sasuke apparently has pictures of me and looks sad when he looks at them."

"Seriously?" Tenten jumped up in surprise. "Wait Hina chan did you know about this."

"Yup" she said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me, we could have told Sakura chan and she could have come back."

"I couldn't have told it isn't my business. I'm sorry Sakura"

"It's okay Hinata, I wouldn't have gone back to him." Sakura said with a sad look. "You guys, I want to show you my surprise."

"Finally!" Tenten said.

"But we need to take a little road trip."

"Darn it Sakura! Why must you keep getting my hopes up?"

"Sorry! But are you guys willing to go?"

"Of course" Hinata said with a smile.

"Heck yes!"

"Good! It's been killing me that I couldn't tell you guys. You promise you won't get mad."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just go already." Tenten said while playing with her hair.

"I was thinking we would head out tomorrow morning."

"UGH! Fine!" Tenten said while hitting herself with a throw pillow. While the other two girls laughed. "By the way Sakura, you have a super pretty house."

"Oh thanks, Sai designed it. They just finished last week, and I still need to furnish the rooms."

"Wait, you've known you were moving back this whole time and you didn't inform us?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Sakura said with a sheepish smile.

"Wait why would the legendary architect, Sai design your house? Isn't he too busy designing hotels and other buildings?" Sakura blushed.

"We certainly need to catch up Sakura" Hinata said with a smile.

"Totally agree." Tenten said while looking at Sakura who was as red as a tomato.

* * *

**Senju Mansion**

Tsunade walked out of her room to go check on her little grandson that she loved so dearly.

"Daisuke?" she called out looking for him. After an hour of wandering her own house she sighed. "How could I not find him, maybe I should have opted to get a normal sized house." Tsunade closed her eyes while walking and bumped into her assistant Shizune. "Shizune have you seen my grandbaby?"

"Yup."

"What! Where is he?" Tsunade said as she looked at Shizune with wide eyes.

"He's been at the same place for nearly two hours."

"How come I couldn't find him" Tsunade said with a pout. "I checked his room, the toy room, kitchen, the playroom, the front yard, the back-"

"I get your point. You must not have searched the back well enough, he's in the garden."

"Why the heck would a three year old want to go into a garden?" She asked Shizune with a curious look. "Oh my gosh he's by himself!" Tsunade ran out to the garden to go find Daisuke.

"Daisuke Haruno! Why are you in the garden" Tsunade said as she saw her grandson sitting down on the grass with a bunch of flowers next to him as he was looking at the lily pond down at his reflection. She sighed as she saw that one of the butlers was with him and dismissed him and thanked him for watching over Daisuke.

"Hi grandma" he said without looking up at her.

"You had me worried. Who knows what your mother would do if she came back and found out I lost you."

"I'm sorry." He said as a sad expression graced his face.

"What are you doing out her champ?"

"I was getting flowers for mommy. She loves flowers grandma."

"I know sweetie but why now?"

"She's going to be here today he said with a smile as he looked up at his grandmother.

"Did she tell you?"

"No, I just know." He said with a grin.

"Well honey, why are you in front of the pond instead of picking flowers. I told you not to go near the pond."

"I know, but I was trying to get that branch" he said while he pointed up at the Sakura branch full of blooming flowers. "It's too high so I decided to just sit here and wait till mommy comes back."

"Oh sweetie lets go inside."

"Grandma, do I look like my dad?" he asked while he held Tsunade's hand.

"Well of course, but you look like your mother too."

"Not really." A sad sigh escaped his lips.

"You have her beautiful emerald eyes, and her cute little nose." She said as she poked his nose. "Thank god you don't have her hair or wide forehead."

"Mommy's hair is pretty, and she doesn't have a wide forehead!" He yelled up at his grandma. She laughed at patted his head.

"She use to when she was a child. She would always get teased about it, and come running back home. It wasn't until she met her childhood best friend, Ino, that started to love her huge forehead.

"I don't know her."

"Hopefully you'll never know her after what she did your mother and you..." Tsunade said quietly so Daisuke couldn't hear.

"Grandma, what does my dad look like?"

"Well…" Tsunade said as she tried to explain to him that Daisuke was basically a mini Sasuke.

"He does look like me" he said as he stared at the ground. "Sometimes when mommy looks at me she suddenly gets sad and starts to cry. She thinks I can't see her cry, but I do. I remind her of him" Such a smart child Tsunade thought.

"Your mother loves you. Do you know what your name means sweetie?"

"Love." He said as his raven hair covered his eyes.

"Exactly , she loves you so much, and she doesn't want you to forgot how much you are loved." Tsunade said as she embraced him.

"I have one last question grandma." He said as he hugged her back. "Is it wrong of me to want to meet my father, even though he makes mommy cry?"

"No it's not sweetie, but I'm not sure if you'll ever meet him, he has his own family now." Tsunade felt tear drops on her shoulder as Daisuke cried.

"I-I want a da-dady." Daisuke whispered

Not knowing what to say she picked him up and looked at his puffy red eyes and messy raven hair. "Does my grandbaby want ice cream?"

"Ye-yes" he said as he hiccupped and tried to smile.

* * *

**Evening at the Senju house**

"Finally! My surprise!" Tenten said while jumping out of the car.

"More like my secret." Sakura said while they walked up to the front door. "You guys promise you won't get mad."

"For the millionth time, yes we promise now let's go in!"

Tenten pushed both Sakura and Hinata into the mansion excitedly. Sakura then called out for her aunt, but when no one answered back she figured she went out. They soon heard little footsteps run downstairs and towards them. Daisuke flung himself into his mother's embrace and laughed with delight.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy?" Both Tenten and Hinata yelled.

"Daisuke I want you to meet my best friends from college."

"Hi, I'm Daisuke Haruno it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Aw Sakura chan he's so adorable and well mannered!"

"How old are you?" Hinata asked Daisuke.

"This many" he held up three fingers.

"You act very mature for your age." Hinata said while she shook his hand.

"He has your emerald eyes!" Tenten said while hugging him tightly and then releasing him.

"Sakura, who's the father?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as she held Daisuke tightly in her arms.

* * *

**AN: **Whoo finished! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors! This chapter was easier to write, because of Daisuke. Yes I know, not a lot of sasusaku action but they'll have more interaction soon. I seriously hate sasukari but it is necessary for this story. As for the rating I may change it to M in the future not sure yet. I decided to give you guys an early chapter as an apology for going on hiatus. Forgive me please! Mayu doesn't hate Sakura, just dislikes the fact that her father is hurt by her (even though he's the one that caused his own suffering). Oh yes, Sasuke is Daisuke's father not Sai, but how does Sai play a part in this story? Stay tuned and you'll find out soon, considering he's in the next chapter. Review please! I love reading everyone's reviews I'm just sad that there are only a few people out there willing to take their time to write something to me. I love you reviewers!

**New AN: I know a lot of people are very upset with Sasuke being with Karin, but theres a reason why, that being his daughter. Do not fear reviewers this is still a sasusaku story and I like happy endings. I do have to add that if Sakura were to ever take Sasuke back he's going to have to work hard for her love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchiha Mansion**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. He looked to the side of him seeing Karin was still sleeping and snoring loudly. He got up and put on a pair of black boxer and started to walk out the door to see who the hell would be up this early in the morning.

He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep considering the activities that took place last night. It's not like it was first time sleeping Karin since they've been married. They have been trying to have another child since Mayu begged for a younger sibling. At first Karin wasn't willing to be pregnant again having said that it was "a bitch to get rid of the weight" but she finally caved in after realizing that it would help their failing marriage. Sasuke was willing to do anything for his little princess and would grant her any wish that she had, even if it meant sleeping with the person he truly didn't love.

Sasuke walked past Mayu's room to make sure she was still sleeping, afterwards he went downstairs to open the door wondering where all the butlers and maids went.

"Hi little brother." Itachi smirked as he brother opened the door.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasu ke looked at Itachi with an annoyed

"I see I've interrupted you?" looking at Sasuke's disheveled form.

"Yeah, I just woke up." Sasuke glared at his brother, but it didn't work

"You need to learn how to wake up early little brother" Emphasizing the word "little." Itachi then began to start lecturing Sasuke about working. "How on earth do you run a decent company? Do you meet your partners at night or something? I give you this company so I can run my ow-"

"Itachi, it's five in the fucking morning who the fuck wakes up that early?" Sasuke was about to close the door but Itachi stopped him by putting his foot in front of the closing door. "You didn't give me this company" Sasuke angrily spat out. "Dad did."

"I do, I just finished a deal about thirty minutes ago." Itachi said with a smirk. "Oh but if I wanted to have it I could have taken it, and you would just have been a vice president, being ordered around by me" Itachi smirked.

"Why are you here Itachi?" Sasuke put his hand through his hair.

"I wanted to speak to you about last night at the party."

"What about it?"

"I don't like how you spoke to Sakura." Itachi let himself in and started walking towards the dining room. "No breakfast? Where are your maids?"

"I have no idea, I don't run the house, that's Karin's job. What do you mean you don't like how I spoke to Sakura, what are you my dad?"

"Thought so she is rather irresponsible, did she pay them?" Itachi changed the topic not wanting to talk about his negligent and unpleasant sister in law. "No if I were father, I would have disowned you a long time ago. You have no manners when it comes to speaking to a woman who happens to be your ex" and the mother of your child Itachi said to himself.

"She didn't even bring Mayu back when she found her." Sasuke yelled trying to make a point in the argument.

"How would she have known she was lost in the first place Sasuke? She was outside there long before you guys lost Mayu" Itachi said while walking slowing towards Sasuke. "You are an ignorant person who can be easily swayed by your daughter, and her mother. Grow some fucking balls Sasuke."

"Are you still upset about the baby fiasco? We got a paternity test!"

"No, I mean instead of scolding Sakura you should have scolded your daughter for wandering off. Oh and I saw the whole scene from when Mayu met up with Sakura. She was trying to bring Mayu back but she refused and wanted to talk to her about you; your daughter really is spoiled. I guess you'll want to lecture me and tell me to stay away from your daughter as well since I too didn't bring her back immediately and I knew you were looking for her."

Sasuke was speechless and could only stare at the ground.

"Sakura has been through a lot, and treating her as if she were an immature child in front of thounds of colleagues is unacceptable. How much crap does she have to take from you through her life? Maybe it would have been better if she never met you at all." Itachi was glaring at Sasuke which shocked Sasuke because Itachi has never been so upset with him before not even with the Karin situation.

"I'll apologize to her."

"Don't make it sound as if I forced you, you should do it on your own free will; make it sincere. Well I'm late I have to meet up with someone who is worthy of my time. Remember this; to let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart." Itachi was walking out the door, but had said something to Sasuke which made him tense up. "How many paternity tests did you take, and did you choose the hospital? It's easy to intercept results and switch them, stupid little brother." With that Itachi left without saying good bye.

"Karin" Sasuke yelled while walking up the stairs and opening the door. "You forgot to pay the help didn't you? Whatever just make sure you get them back and to pay them. I'm leaving I need some time to think." Sasuke slammed the door shut and left.

Karin woke up and was in a horrible mood, last night was amazing until the end.

**(I would hardly call this a lemon, since it is lacking a lot of detail but it is inappropriate for some of the readers so skip!)**

"_Sasuke harder!" Karin yelled. That pink haired bitch is out of the picture, how dare she come back and think she can take Sasuke from me, fat chance! Karin thought as she continued to smirk._

"_hn" Sasuke said as he started to go faster._

"_I'm almost there! Faster" No more Sakura, I won I won I won! Who is in this bed with Sasuke? Me! Karin thought_

"_Oh sasukeeeee" Karin yelled as she came._

"_Sak-kura" Sasuke grunted as he spilled his seeds into Karin. He pulled out, turned his back to Karin and fell asleep._

**_(You can read now!)_**

_Karin was silent, speechless and pissed off. Uchiha Sasuke didn't want her, but that pink haired brat. He had been imagining he was doing that witch instead of me! Karin thought unable to fall asleep._

"I need to get rid of her." Karin said while putting on her underwear.

* * *

**Senju Mansion**

"Mommy!" Daisuke ran down stairs to make sure his mother was still with him. He ran so fast that he didn't see where he was going and in turn ran into something hard.

"Hey little guy." Tenten said as she picked up Daisuke after he ran into her.

"You need to be careful." Hinata said as she patted his head.

"Where is my mommy?" He asked afraid that she left him.

"She's in the kitchen sweetie." Hinata smiled at him which made him smile.

As they entered the living room they could smell the aroma of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages. This made Tenten run into the kitchen with Daisuke.

"Careful with him Tenten!" Hinata yelled out

"Mommy!" Daisuke started to wiggle out of Tenten's graps and she slowly put him down. He continued to run towards his mother and hug her leg from behind.

"Oh!" Sakura said as she felt Daisuke's hold. "Daisuke what's wrong honey?" Sakura said while picking him up and balancing him on her hip while she flipped the pancake with her other hand.

"I thought you left me" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh sweetie no, I'm making breakfast. By the way, I love the flowers you picked for me; they're in the vase right now." Daisuke hugged her tighter, and she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you sit down at the table with your auntie Hinata, and auntie Tenten while I finish up here.

"Okay mommy!" Sakura let him down and he ran towards the table outside where they all decided to eat. He was almost outside but then he suddenly tripped and was luckily caught by someone.

"Hey big guy." A masculine voice said from behind Daisuke. Daisuke turned around to see who saved him and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Uncle Itachi!" Daisuke hugged Itachi tightly and Itachi smiled and patted his hair that seemed to never stay down. "I thought you were in New York."

"I was, but when your mother told me you were moving to Japan I decided to move back as well." Itachi said while standing up and held out his hand. "Let's go outside so we can eat." Daisuke took Itachi's hand and let him lead him to the patio.

"Itachi?" Tenten said surprised.

"Wait, what are you doing here with Daisuke?" Hinata asked with a baffled look on her face.

"Bringing him to the table."

"No I mean you're Sasuke's brother."

"Yeah."

"How do you know Daisuke?"

"I was there when he was born." Itachi helped Daisuke into his seat.

"What?" the girls yelled.

"What's with all this screaming?" a raspy voice called out.

"Grandma!" Daisuke said as he got out of his seat and ran towards his grandma's arms.

"Hey there grandbaby, what with all this noise so early in the morning?" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Baa-chan you're going to kill your grandson with your huge boobs." Another voice was heard behind Tsunade.

"Oi Pervert who let you into my house?"

"Grandpa Jiraya!" Daisuke exclaimed happily.

"Are you weird out by all of this?" Tenten whispered to Hinata.

"Yup" Hinata said with a nod.

"Oh my it's a good thing I cooked a lot of food." Sakura came in with maids in tow. She was wearing a cute frilly pink apron on top of a white sundress with thin spaghetti straps that were tied into bows. She held a plate and set it in front of Daisuke's seat. She picked him up and sat him on top of the booster since he was too short to reach the table.

"Thank you mommy." He said with a grin

"I made your favorite, a flower pancake with a smiley face." The pancake had halved strawberries surrounding it, two blueberries for the eyes and chocolate chips for its smile.

"Can I have a tomato too?"

"I already diced some for you in a bowl." She said with a smile. She then proceeded to sit down next to Daisuke and Tsunade, and face both Hinata and Tenten.

"Okay can you explain to me why Itachi knew but we didn't?" Tenten asked while she grabbed a stack of pancakes. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well I ran into Itachi when I found out I was pregnant."

"More like I heard your conversation with the doctor while I passed by." Itachi cut in.

"Yes, well anyway he waited outside the door for me and we began to talk about the pregnancy. I was so happy about telling Sasuke that I told Itachi to keep it a secret." Sakura said while staring at her pancake. "When I was going to tell Sasuke he had some news of his own…and you guys know the rest."

"I had some business to take care of overseas, so I decided to help Sakura out with my nephew. I didn't tell Sasuke, because it's not my business to tell."

"Okay, now why didn't you tell us?" Tenten once again questioned.

"Well I didn't want you guys to have to keep a secret, and lie on my behalf to your husbands, bearing in mind that your husbands and Sasuke are best friends. Are you still mad?"

"Yes" Hinata said with a smile; because now I have so much spoiling to catch up on. The girls began to laugh and talk about how Daisuke was when he was a baby.

"Speaking of spoiling, I was wondering if you two would be Daisuke's god mothers. You know if anything were to happen to me I would want you to be there for him."

"Of course!" they both yelled.

"Oh Daisuke, be prepared to be spoiled." Itachi whispered to him, and patted his pokey chicken butt hair.

* * *

**Construction zone for the new Uchiha hotel**

Sasuke spent the whole limo ride thinking about Itachi's words _"to let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart." _ Why did his brother have to be right about everything? Ever since she came back Sakura has been in his mind all the time. At first he was frustrated, but then he was desperate to forget about her since he had an obligation to his daughter to give her a proper family. But what kind of child would want to live in an environment where their parents didn't truly love each other. Maybe Sasuke could divorce Karin and be with Sakura without breaking the obligation of taking care of his daughter. Maybe Sakura and he could raise Mayu together, Sakura would be a good mother he thought, and she's sweet, caring, and great with kids. That's it; he needed to get Sakura back.

"Great news, we were able to get a world renowned architect. Apparently he's the best one for the job." Sasuke's assistant told him as they were waiting for the architect.

"Does this architect have a name?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed look.

"Yes, Sai Shimura" Sasuke tensed up after hearing his name. "His mentor was the famous Haruno san" Sasuke clenched his fists. Sakura's father hated Sasuke because he always envisioned his daughter to be with his student. Sasuke was never worthy enough for his daughter, and he never seemed to let Sasuke forget that. A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to talk to the construction workers who are working on my fiancée house before she comes back to Tokyo. I have the design for the hotel Uchiha San if you would like to see it."

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he snatched the sketches from Sai. He didn't want to admit it but the design was really great. As Sasuke was looking through the sketches his assistant started talking to Sai.

"You're getting married Sai-san?"

"Yup, I asked her two weeks ago, which is why I decided to move back to Japan."

"How nice, so who's the lucky lady?"

"Sakura Haruno." He said with a smile. Sasuke dropped the sketches.

"What?" he growled out.

"I said Sakura Haruno, my mentor's daughter, the woman who you were supposed to marry." Sai said with a smirk. "Good thing you let her go or else I wouldn't have been able to be with her."

"You realize I can fire you."

"You realize I could care less about this job, it's not like I can't get any other job. Oh, and you actually can't fire me, we signed on contract." Sai said still smiling. Sasuke gave him one final glare before walking towards the limo.

___

* * *

_

___**Park**_

Sasuke needed to clear his mind; he couldn't fathom the fact that Sakura, his Sakura was getting married to that dick of an architect. She promised she would never fall in love with Sai no matter what. He started to walk towards the bench where Sakura and he would often have lunch at after class. He stopped in surprise as he saw who was sitting there.

Sakura decided to bring Daisuke to the park so the construction workers could finish the backyard, and Daisuke's tree house. She decided to sit at the bench which held a lot of memories for her and Daisuke's father, but it was the only bench that had a clear view of the whole playground.

"_Sasuke?" Sakura said as she laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder._

"_Hm?" Sasuke put his arms around her shoulder._

"_Do you think we'll ever have kids together?" she said as she looked._

_Sasuke looked at her with a shocked look. "Of course we will."_

"_I wonder what they'll look like." Sasuke started to twirl her hair with his fingers._

"_They'll be cute like you. I hope we have a little girl one day with your long pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes." He gave her a quick peck on the lips._

"_I want a little boy that looks just like you." She giggled, "If he had my hair color I don't think I would be able to forgive myself."_

_Sasuke held her tighter, "Whether we have a boy or girl, and they have pink hair or not, I'll love them because we made that child together."_

"Mommy, I'm going to go play in the sandbox!" Daisuke broke her train of thought.

"Sure honey make sure I can see you though, and don't forget to wear your hat." Sakura said as she put his hat on. She didn't want anyone to recognize his similarities with Sasuke so she had made him wear a hat.

"Sakura" said a voice that she didn't want to hear.

Sasuke spoke out her name and continued to stare at her. God she was beautiful he thought to himself, her long silky pink and that dress that showed accentuate all of her curves. He needed to get her back! He sat down next to her as she carefully observed him.

"Hi Sasuke."

"We haven't had any time to talk."

"Uh yeah we did, if I can recall you told me to stay away from your daughter." She replied

"I'm sorry about that." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair

"You're not forgiven." She crossed her arms stating that she was clearly upset.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He whispered into her ear seductively.

"You can stay away from me."

"I can't do that Sakura-chan" he began to put his arms around her shoulder, and stared into those deep pools of emerald eyes as she stared back.

"You don't get it do you Sasuke? We are over."

"Do you want us to be over?"

"Yes" she said while staring at Daisuke.

"Say it my face and look into my eyes and tell me honestly that we're over and you don't love me anymore."

"You have a family Sasuke, I'm not going to be a home wrecker. "

"Say it" he growled out.

"I'm ov-" she was cut off by Sasuke kissing her, the kiss was soft and not harsh to Sakura's surprise, he waited for her to respond and she was about to, Sasuke could feel it, but a little voice from afar interrupted them.

"Mommy!" Sakura broke the kiss and looked at Daisuke.

Mommy? Sasuke thought who is this kid? Did she have a son with Sai? All these questions ran through his mind.

"You're a mother Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a whispering sad voice.

"I-I" Sakura stuttered and hoped that Daisuke wouldn't come near them, but it never went her way.

"Mommy?" Daisuke ran up to them but before he got to his mother he tripped on his untied shoelaces in front of them, and began to cry.

"Daisuke!" Sakura yelled in fear and left Sasuke in a rush and helped her son up. As she picked up Daisuke, his cap fell off and revealed his dark raven hair that was spiked up in the back.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said with a questioning look.

* * *

**AN:**CLIFFHANGER! I really needed to have a Sakura and Sasuke moment in here. Yay Sasuke finally realizes what a stupid jerk he has been thanks to Itachi! I am so happy about the reviews that I decided to update early! So keep those reviews coming please! I seriously want to reach at least 100 for this story haha. Reviews also give me the motivation to write! Thanks to all the reviews that reviewed, you seriously have made my day! I wanted to thank you all and answer your questions. This chapter is for all of those who reviewed : **AkaEyes****,** **tsuchiya-sama****,** **Kokeshigirl****,****melody-berry2****, ****XxBeAuTiFul bLoSsUmxX****,** **Kiss-a-rose,DarkBlueLynx,xAngelicLovex,Blazing Blossoms,Narutoromances,Claudette14****, aaasdasd anissa dice4N .. Kaydreams -my-name-is-V- silver rose hikari98, christiansrose**

**

* * *

**

**Responses:**

**AkaEyes****:**I hate Karin too! You're not alone! I'm sure there are a lot more people who hate Karin as well.

**tsuchiya-sama** :You'll be happy about the ending, but Sasuke is going to have to work for Sakura, and Daisuke's love.

**Kokeshigirl****: ** Don't worry I've felt like killing off Karin as well, too bad I don't own Naruto. Yes, Daisuke has Sasuke's hair, the hair that defies gravity. At least he doesn't have Sakura's hair color. ^_^

**melody-berry2** : I really hate writing Karin/Sasuke parts, but like I said it is needed. Thanks for understanding ^_^

9aadjal: You'll see what's in store for Mayu, Karin, and Sasuke in the future a chapter, but for now I'm focusing on Daisuke, heck who knows I might focus on both in the chapters. You'll find out soon how Sakura reacts when Sasuke realizes Daisuke is his son. SasuKari makes me gag. Sasuke has been frustrated with the thoughts he has been having of Sakura and the fact that Mayu was missing for half an hour scared him so when he found Mayu with Sakura he freaked out and let all of his emotions out on Sakura.

**XxBeAuTiFul bLoSsUmxX**: I'm sure a lot of people are hoping Mayu isn't Sasuke's but we'll see.

**Kiss-a-rose****: **Daisuke is adorable, mini Sasuke with Sakura's eyes *squeal*. Unfortunately Karin is going to be in the story for some time because she does play a big role, that being Mayu's mother.

**DarkBlueLynx****: **You'll find out why Sakura kept their child soon. Sakura is a Senju because her mother is a Senju, and her father is a Haruno. She felt that she didn't need to tell everyone about who she is related to, and that she is an heiress.

**xAngelicLovex**: I hope I cleared up the confusion with why Sasuke slept with Karin in this chapter. It was really hard for me to write that part, and I understand why you are upset. Heck I feel really sad when I read that Sasuke sleeps with Karin or any other character. You guessed right with SaiSaku, though I'm not a huge fan I just think he is necessary for this story. Ino and Sakura were trying to mend their relationship even though what Ino did was unforgiveable but Sakura being a good person decided to give her a chance. After hearing that Ino had ditched her for Karin without even notifying her directly pissed her off especially since Ino left her with the man she was about to marry and his child.

**Blazing Blossoms: **Maybe she did or maybe she didn't you'll have to read and find out. Yay! Another Daisuke fan, I wish I could draw him so I could show you all what he looks like. Basically a young sasuke except with Sakura's eyes.

**Narutoromances: **Hope you liked this chapter, I needed them to talk too.

**Claudette14****: **Yup, Karin's a skank like that. Haha

_Thanks to my all my reviewers!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Park: Near the bench**

Sasuke stared at the young boy that Sakura held in her arms. He had his gorgeous spikey raven hair along with bangs that covered his eyes and framed his face, the Uchiha pale complexion, but he didn't have his dark onyx eyes. No, he had _her_ beautiful emerald eyes. There was no doubt that his child was created by both him and Sakura; there was no way that this child could belong to Sai. Sasuke decided to ask the child how old he was to confirm that this child was his, but he needed a way to ask him.

Daisuke had been too busy crying to even notice the adult that looked like his uncle Itachi was staring at him intensely. All Daisuke wanted was to go home and hug his mother while she sang him a song, and possible eat ice cream. He was upset that his mother was talking to some man he couldn't clearly see, but what really upset him was that that man dared to kiss his mommy. No one kissed his mommy except for him, his grandma, and occasionally, Sai!

Sakura whispered softly to Daisuke in order to comfort him, but the fact that Sasuke might notice the similarities between Daisuke and himself still lingered in the back of her mind. What was she going to do? She didn't want Daisuke to find out that Sasuke was his father like this. She could imagine it now "Daisuke remember the father that you so desperately wanted? Well this is him, meet your father, he can't be with you because he already has perfect golden family and you would just smear it with your known existence." No, Sakura needed to protect Daisuke, she would over course tell Daisuke that Sasuke is father, but when he was older and knew not to seek him out. What could she do though? She knew in her heart that Sasuke already knew. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Daisuke was practically his younger clone.

"Sakura?" a voice broke her train of thoughts.

Sasuke and Sakura both turned around to see Hinata holding her daughter's hand. Hana is Hinata and Naruto's first child. She is two years old with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Though she takes after her father in appearance, her personality was much like Hinata's, shy and timid.

"Hinata!" Sakura said in a relieved tone.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Hana just woke up and I needed to get her cleaned up." Hinata said while sensing that Sakura needed help by the tone of her voice, and the fact that Sasuke kept staring at Daisuke.

"Oh no it's fine! Hi Hana, I'm your auntie Sakura." Sakura said as she thanked God that Hinata and Hana came at the right time.

"Hi" the little girl said while she hid behind her mother's leg and blushed.

"She's just the cutest Hinata!" Sakura put Daisuke down so he could face Hana. "Hana, this is my son Daisuke. Daisuke introduce yourself." She said as she pushed Daisuke forward.

"H-Hi, I-I'm D-Daisuke. It's nice to meet you." Daisuke said as he hiccupped, trying to get over the pain he was in. He held out his hand for Hana to take it, and she did.

"Oh Daisuke let me just fix up that nasty cut."

"Hana and I can go get ice cream, and we'll meet you back here." Hinata left with Hana towards the ice cream cart, but while they were walking Hana looked behind her to stare back at Daisuke.

Sakura sat Daisuke on the bench next to Sasuke, completely ignoring the fact that Sasuke stared in awe at Sakura. Sakura took out her mini first aid kit out of her light pink Hermès Birkin purse. She silently cursed; there were no more no-sting alcohol pads. Daisuke is a very active and adventurous child, but unfortunately he was very clumsy just like his mother, so he tends to get minor scrapes, and cuts.

"Sweetie there aren't anymore no-sting alcohol pads." She said with a worried look.

"I don't wanna clean it then!" Daisuke said as tears started to form again.

"You're a tough guy right?" Sasuke said interrupting the two as he could tell that Sakura didn't know what else to do.

"Y-Yeah" Daisuke said as he hiccupped.

"You protect your mommy right?"

"Yes" Daisuke started to look up at Sasuke.

"Then show your mommy that you can protect, and that you can handle the little sting." Sasuke smiled down at Daisuke and picked him up, so he sat on his lap."

"I guess." Daisuke wasn't sure why this guy picked him up, but he knew that he liked this guy.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and said a silent thanks, Sasuke smiled back at her in return.

"Okay my big boy are you ready?" she said as she got the alcohol pad out of the package.

"Y-Yup" She disinfected the cut with the alcohol pad and then proceeded to put Neosporin on it.

"That didn't hurt did it?" Sasuke said as tickled Daisuke.

"Nope." Daisuke said as he smiled back at Sasuke.

"What color bandage do you want honey?" she pulled out yellow, navy blue, red, green, black, and tan bandages.

"Blue!" She unwrapped the blue bandage and put it on top of the cut.

"There done." She said as a smile knowing Daisuke would protest.

"No you're not!"

"I'm not?" Sakura said as she teased Daisuke.

"You forgot to kiss it!"

"I did? Well then I need to kiss it so it can get all better." She kissed his knee where she placed the bandage. Daisuke then hugged her and kissed her on her cheek. Daisuke let go of Sakura and looked up at Sasuke.

"You look like my Uncle I-"

"Daisuke, you wanted ice cream right?"

"Yeah!" he looked at his mother with an excited expression

"Why don't we go where your auntie Hinata is at?"

"I don't wanna" Daisuke normally doesn't defy his mother, but deep down inside something told him to ask this man as many questions as he could.

"You don't want to bother him with questions do you?"

"It's okay Sakura, he can bother me with as many questions as he wants if I can ask him questions as well" Sasuke said knowing that Sakura was trying to avoid the issue of telling him about Daisuke. Sakura shot him a glare which didn't affect Sasuke at all. "So Daisuke, how old are you?"

"Three!" Sasuke looked hurt as the little boy told him his age. That just confirmed it, Daisuke was his son, and he had missed three years of his life that he'll never have a chance to be in.

"Wow, I thought you were already ten with the way you act and pronounce your words."

"Mommy says I'm a genius." It was true Daisuke had an IQ of 200, but that didn't stop him from acting like a child. It just meant he had a photographic memory, and learned quicker than a lot of people.

"I bet you are" Sasuke said while smiling not knowing that he was actually telling the truth.

"Hana!" Daisuke yelled as he saw that Hinata and Hana came back with ice cream. Hana quickly blushed as she heard Daisuke call her name.

"Daisuke why don't you go eat your ice cream that you're auntie Hinata and Hana bought you, don't forget to thank them."

"Okay mommy!" he ran as fast as his little feet could take him to the other side of the park where Hinata and Hana were at.

"Sakura" Sasuke said in a cold and callous voice. Sakura turned around and faced Sasuke unafraid of what he might do or say to her. He can't hurt anymore she decided after the party, she needed to be strong for herself and Daisuke. She would be impervious to his words. "He's mine isn't he?" Sasuke asked.

"What if I say he's not." Sakura said with a stoic look on her face.

"I would say you're lying."

"Well how do you know he's yours?"

"Cut the crap Sakura he looks just like me when I was young, and his age."

"I'm sure I can find someone that looks like you."

"I know you wouldn't let anyone touch you like I had." he whispered in her ears making her shiver.

"Aren't you cocky." Sakura rolled her eyes, and then pushed him away. "You want to know the truth?"

"Yes" he yelled out as they both walked to the parking lot fearing that they might scare the children.

"Yes, he is your child, and he was conceived when you proposed to me."

"You knew before I got married to Karin?"

"Yup" Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke whispered harshly with a murderous look on his face.

Sakura didn't say a word she just looked at the ground.

"If I had known, then we could have been together this whole time" Sasuke started to clench his fists. "We would have been married, Daisuke would have had a father, and we could have raised both Mayu and Daisuke together." Sasuke said while glaring at her.

"You're an idiot Sasuke." Sakura whispered as she stared at him straight in the eyes.

Sasuke was shocked but didn't say anything.

"You broke our engagement off for an obligation you had to fulfill Sasuke" Sakura yelled. When you gave me up for Karin I wasn't sure if you truly loved me. I asked you to leave her for me because you loved me, but you refused and said you needed to raise that child with her mother." Sakura said as tears rolled down her face as she started to relive those awful memories.

Sasuke was speechless, and it took him a lot of strength to hold himself back from hugging her.

"I wanted you to choose me, fight for me like I had done for you when my father refused to give us his blessing to be with you. I didn't want you to be forced to be with me just because I had a child. I didn't want to be married out of obligation, I wanted to marry someone because that person loves me, and no one was forcing them to. How could I subject my child to that kind of relationship? Sakura was going to say more but Sasuke wasn't going to let her finish.

"I loved you then Sakura and I still love you now. No one would have been forcing me."

"Bullshit Sasuke!"

"You still could have been a father to Mayu and been my husband at the same time like you said, but I had to be pregnant with your child for you to do that? You showed me that you couldn't stick around if something more importa-

"You are important!"

"Don't you ever cut me off again!" She screamed while even more tears were streaming down her face. "If something more important came up, what would happen to me and Daisuke?" she stared at Sasuke with great passion. "I didn't want my baby to go through what I went through" with that Sakura walked away leaving Sasuke standing by himself unable to hear his response.

"Nothing is and would never be more important than you, and our children."

**

* * *

Uchiha Mansion**

"Daddy, mommy said we can go outside and have a family picnic." Mayu said as she ran towards Sasuke and hugged his leg.

"I don't know sweetie I'm tired." Sasuke couldn't get his mind of Sakura and their son. He was unable to work or practically do anything, and decided to just go home and sleep.

"Please?" Mayu pouted and was about to cry.

"Fine sweetie, but instead of a picnic we can just play in the pool for half an hour." Sasuke said as he picked up Mayu.

"Then can we go to the toy store after?" Mayu said as she hugged her dad, knowing he couldn't say no.

"Fine." He said with a sigh.

"Yay, thanks Daddy!" she ran upstairs to ask the maid to help her put on her swimsuit. Sasuke sighed once again and went upstairs to change into his swimming trunks. Maybe spending time with Mayu would help take his mind off of Daisuke and Sakura.

**

* * *

Pool**

"Daddy, Mommy, look at me!" Mayu said as she was about to jump into the pool but slipped. She began to cry and waited for her parents to come to her. Sasuke got up and ran to Mayu and proceeded to carry her to where Karin and he sat.

"Mayu you're so freaking clumsy!" which made Mayu cry even more.

"Beatrice!" Karin called

"Yes madam."

"Can you take her and make her stop crying, it's giving me a headache." Karin said as she turned around to tan her back.

Sasuke was appalled with Karin's behavior towards her daughter. He compared Karin and Sakura to each other, and immediately knew the difference. Karin was harsh and self centered, while Sakura was caring, and genuinely worried about their child. He didn't want to have another child with Karin if this is how she treats her children. He wanted another child with Sakura.

"Daddy!" Mayu yelled out from inside the house.

"Sasuke don't even bother, she needs to learn that you're not always going to be there." Karin said as she took off her sunglasses and rolled her eyes. "Do you think you can rub some tanning oil on my back?" Karin said as she untied the top part of her bikini and smirked at him. "Maybe this can lead to the bed?"

"I have to go help Mayu" Sasuke said coldly and stood up to go inside.

"D-Daddy." Mayu said as she reached out to him.

"Hey buttercup." He hugged her and picked her up. "How about we go to the toy store, and you can get as many toys as you want?"

"Okay!" Mayu said with a giggle.

**

* * *

Toy store**

"Oh! Daddy I want that!" Mayu said as she pointed to the Barbie car (the one little children can drive, I always wanted one of those just not the Barbie kind hahaha).

"Don't you already have that?" Sasuke asked while looking at the cart full of toys.

"Not that version, Uncle Naruto bought Hana that one and I want one too!" Mayu pouted.

"You sure do take after your mother." Sasuke said as he asked the store clerk to wrap the car up and send it to the mansion. Sasuke sighed and turned around to find the second most shocking thing that day.

**Cliffhanger! JK I'll be nice today.**

"Uncle Itachi! Thank you for taking me to the store."

"Of course buddy."

"Mommy felt sick after she came home from the park so we couldn't go to the store like we planned." Daisuke said as a sad and worried look appeared on his face.

"She probably ate something bad, champ."

"I hope she'll get better soon. I don't want to give these toys without her" Every week, Daisuke and Sakura would go to the toy store to shop for toys to give to the children in the hospital. It was Daisuke's idea to do this ever since he met his best friend in California. Jacob was a sickly kid and spent more than three years in the hospital, he would often get lonely and bored, so Daisuke would visit him every day and bring presents.

"Uncle Itachi, I met a guy that looks like you." Daisuke said while staring up at his Uncle.

"You mean that guy over there?" Itachi pointed at Sasuke and Mayu.

"Whoa, how'd you make him appear like that?" said a shocked Daisuke as Sasuke and his eyes met.

"Magic." he said with a smirk.

"How'd you know who he is?" A curious Daisuke asked.

I'll tell you about that later, it's not my place to tell." Daisuke knew that Itachi was his father's brother, but Daisuke didn't know how many members were in the Uchiha family. For all Daisuke knew Itachi could have had five brothers.

"Hi again mister!" Daisuke said as he waved to Sasuke. Sasuke facial expression looked pain when Daisuke called him "mister". "This is my Uncle Itachi."

"Hey little brother." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Brother?" Daisuke said with a shocked look. "Are you my daddy's brother too?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say as Daisuke asked him with pleading eyes.

"I'm…."

**

* * *

AN:** Chapter seven is finished! Sorry for the grammatical errors and spelling errors I wanted to update this story as fast as possible. I love Itachi so much, and no this isn't going to be a itasaku fic. I see Itachi as being a big brother to Sakura even though they aren't blood relatives. Sakura finally expressed how she felt to Sasuke and why she never told him. Go Sakura! So who loves little Hana? Oh, and poor Daisuke getting hurt. I might explain Sai's relationship to Sakura next chapter. Oh! And we get to see how Mayu will react to little Daisuke! Thank you all for your reviews! Please keep them coming! I updated this story quickly because you all were gracious enough to review! I love you guys! Yes I am a review whore so the more reviews I get the more I put out. ;]

I wanted to thank all my lovely reviewers from my last chapter, keep them coming you guys! Daisuke loves them! Thanks: **Twisted Musalih, anissa, tsuchiya-sama, aaasdasd, -my-name-is-V-, christiansrose, melody-berry2, The-Hatter44, Theary15, LoveYinYang, xAngelicLovex, Deidei-chan-17, Ninja Kitten Goes RAWR, Ameliawhipers (it kept deleting your original name so i just typed it out), Narutoromances,hikari98, Kiss-a-rose, sarah b, ilovemusic11, Elyna Lore, alayneni,-Gothic-Porcelain-, BTMTB, Claudette14, pinay-of-series, and irit16**

**

* * *

tsuchiya-sama:** Itachi is a very smart man and Sasuke needs to listen to him more often! You'll see how Sasuke one ups Itachi when it comes to his son, but of course Itachi practically raised him.

**-my-name-is-V-:** I love Itachi3 well in this story haha. Most of the stories I have read Itachi is normally bad and alone :(

**christiansrose: **I totally would kill her off but then the story wouldn't be as interesting. Yay for Itachi's advice!

**melody-berry2:** I'm glad that you liked the last chapter :] Yup Itachi knew all along, and stupid Sasuke didn't. Yay Daisuke3

**The-Hatter44:** Well this is a sasusaku fic, and I'm pretty sure I would have loads of angry reviewers, but don't worry Sasuke won't get Sakura so easily.

**xAngelicLovex: **Hopefully this chapter cleared up a few things as well. Sasuke most definitely spoils Mayu, but the difference with Daisuke is that he doesn't want to be spoiled, he's very mature for his age. Yup Karin is an obsessed bitch, and she wants what she can't have or if that person provides for her. It's okay that you write a lot, I love those kinds of reviews! They make me smile even more.

**LoveYinYang:** Sasuke is lucky since you won't have to strangle him today at least :] I can't make any promises, but you'll see what happens with Karin. I was thinking about making Sakura be pregnant, but who would be the daddy? :] You'll have to read and find out. Sasuke is jealous of Itachi! Yay! Haha

**OctobersAutumn:** Sai isn't a total jerk, but he has his own motives for everything. I have plans for Mayu which will show up in the later chapter. As for Karin who knows what crazy stunt she may pull.

**XxBeAuTiFuL bLoSsUmxX:** Daisuke forever! :]

**Narutoromances: **Originally I wasn't going to have Sasuke and Daisuke meet until the tenth chapter but I decided to be nice and let them meet early.

**Ameliawhispers**: Sasuke + Karin = babies= ewwwww + unhappy people. Haha

**hikari98: **Oh you are too kind. :] Sai and Itachi will make Sasuke very upset throughout this story. No problem thanks for reviewing! I love them!

**Kiss-a-rose: **I don't think I could ever make Itachi a bad guy. haha

**Claudette14: **I think you were the one who asked if this was a ShikaTema or an ShikaIno story. Well it will be a love triangle!

**irit16: **I'm sure you're a good writer! I'm actually a very amateur writer when it comes to stories, I wish I could be as good as some as my favorite authors in FF!

**pinay-of-series :** I just love coinky dinks. :] No I didn't name him after the main character of DN Angel, I named him Daisuke because of the meaning of the name. Sakura named his Daisuke because he only has his mother's love and not his father's. :( It was to remind Daisuke that Sakura would always love him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unchangeable Past: Chapter 8**

* * *

Itachi with his son? Sasuke thought angrily as he saw that bright smile on Daisuke's face while he was talking to his older brother. They had a cartful of toys just like he and Mayu and then realization started to kick in. He was suppose to be the one who bought Daisuke an obscene amount of toys, he should be the one shopping and talking to his son, he was suppose to be the one bonding with his son, he was the one that was supposed to be taking care of his son, not his older brother. Sasuke started to feel sick as these thoughts and emotions started to run through his mind. He then noticed Itachi pointing at him and decided to go up to them.

"Hi again mister!" Daisuke said as he waved to Sasuke. Sasuke facial expression looked pain when Daisuke called him "mister". "This is my Uncle Itachi."

"Hey little brother." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Brother?" Daisuke said with a shocked look. "Are you my daddy's brother too?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say as Daisuke asked him with pleading eyes.

"I'm-"

"Gosh you're such an idiot. Daddy only has one brother, and that's Uncle Itachi." Mayu said seeing how her father was looking at Daisuke with caring eyes. "So whoever your daddy is, he isn't Uncle Itachi's brother, or my daddy's."

"Mayu!" Sasuke said as he scolded Mayu.

Itachi stared at his nephew getting ready to comfort him, but he looked unaffected.

"Uncle Itachi I think we need to pay for these toys so we can wrap them up and bring them to the hospital" Daisuke said not wanting to spend any more time around the two people.

"Sure thing kiddo; after that what do you want to do?"

"Pick flowers for mommy to make her feel better" Daisuke said excitedly.

"Get her light pink peonies, those are her favorite." Sasuke said as he interrupted the two other Uchihas. Sasuke couldn't take how close his son is with Itachi so he bid the two farewell and walked away with Mayu.

Daisuke stared up at his uncle Itachi in bewilderment. "I thought her favorite flowers are cherry blossoms."

'"Hm, I have no clue what your mother likes but you can ask Sai." Itachi said while he pushed the cart to the checkout line.

"He says she loves calla lilies the most, but I think he's wrong."

Itachi ruffled Daisuke hair which made Daisuke laugh. "Well what do you want to get her?"

"Light pink peonies." Daisuke said as he watched Sasuke and Mayu walk out of the store.

* * *

**Car ride home**

Did he do something wrong when he was raising Mayu? How could he not notice how spoiled she has become over the years? Here he is spoiling his daughter with toys while his other son is buying toys for other children, might he add younger son. Sure Sasuke loved his daughter with all his heart, but she had to be punished like Itachi said. He couldn't keep saying yes to every single desire she has. Love isn't spoiling your child with material items, but caring for that child. He felt like the biggest bastard in the world, just a few days ago he was criticizing Sakura about raising and looking after children when she herself was able to single handedly raise an intelligent, well behaved, and caring child. Both him and Karin were there for Mayu yet she has only showed signs of being self centered and on occasions well behaved. Things definitely needed to be changed in this family.

"Daddy are you still mad at me?" Mayu said as tears threatened to escape.

"Yes Mayu. What you did wasn't nice, you should know better than to interrupt me and call other people names."

"B-B-But it was true!" Mayu screamed as tears escaped her eyes.

"Mayu stop it!" Sasuke said as he tried to calm the girl down.

"You never yell at me! It's all because of that stupid boy uncle was with. You were going to spend a lot of time with him just like Uncle, who never takes me shopping. I saw that look in your eyes daddy! You wanted to buy him toys too!"

"That's enough Mayu!" Sasuke yelled even louder, becoming livid that his daughter kept picking on her brother without realizing it. "You aren't getting any toys that we bought today, no going out for ice cream, no dessert, and you are not allowed to leave the house unless for school for a month."

"No!" Mayu yelled "What about princess and daddy time?"

"Mayu I will spend time with you but I am not going to reward your bad behavior."

"I hate you daddy!" Mayu yelled, and Sasuke felt as if his heart was about to break.

"Mayu, as soon as we get home I want you to go upstairs and in to your room."

"You're the worst daddy on the planet!" Mayu shrieked and continued to cry some more. Sasuke agreed with Mayu in his mind, but thought that his other child should be telling him that instead of Mayu.

**

* * *

Flower shop**

"Thank you m'am" Daisuke said as he paid for the bouquet of flowers.

"Oh such a sweet boy" the elderly lady at the register said. "Here you go sweetie." She said as she gave Daisuke a chocolate bar. Daisuke said thanks again and looked up at his Uncle and they bid the lady good bye as they walked outside.

"Okay buddy how about we go get some ice cream?" Itachi said as he picked up Daisuke so that he was sitting on his shoulders. They then proceeded to walk towards Itachi's sleek black BMW m3.

"I just wanna to go home now." Daisuke said as he stared at the flowers.

"I'll let you have two scoops and we won't have to tell your mother. Come on, what three year old turns down ice cream?" Itachi felt Daisuke playing with his hair.

Daisuke frowned and shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but no." Itachi sighed and placed Daisuke on the ground so he could open up the car door. Itachi then lifted Daisuke up and placed him in his car seat.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Itachi decided to break the silence. "Daisuke you've been sad ever since we ran into Sasuke and his daughter. Don't pay any attention to that brat."

"Why would you call her a brat?" Daisuke asked?

"Because she is one."

"But she's your niece."

"And you're my nephew." Daisuke got quiet once again. "It's true Daisuke you're my nephew, and it doesn't matter who your father is, all you need to know is that he doesn't get the privilege to be in your life." Itachi said as he looked behind for a quick look, but was surprised to see that his nephew was still frowning.

"Its okay uncle Itachi, you don't need to lie to me anymore."

"What are you talking about Daisuke?"

"I know already." Daisuke said as a frown appeared.

"Know what?"

"He's my daddy."

"He?" Itachi said trying to play dumb.

"Mayu's dad." Daisuke said while looking outside with a gloomy look on his face.

"I have no idea wha-"

"I've known since I first met him." Daisuke said as he slightly raised his voice, trying to make a statement. "He looks just like me, he's your brother and as Mayu rudely stated, you only have one brother." Daisuke voice started to become quiet. "At the park I felt like I had a complete family, my daddy holding me, while mommy cleaned my cut."

"Then why didn't you say anything, and tell him you knew?"

"Grandma told me he has another family.I don't want to be the other child, plus he seems to really love his daughter, there is no room for him to love me. I don't want to be a burden to him like I am to mommy."

"Daisuke you aren't a burden to anyone." Itachi said while looking at the rearview mirror, their eyes meeting.

"Yes I am! Mommy can't even stare at me without having a pained look on her face. If I accept him as my father, then he'll just be back in her life again."

"Daisuke..."

"I like my life anyway." Daisuke whispered loud enough for Itachi to hear. He continued to stare outside watching the passing by scenery.

Foolish little brother can't even understand how much pain and grief he has given to this family.

* * *

**Haruno Mansion**

Sakura sat outside near her pool trying to calm her mind while listening to the water fall into the pool. (Yes, she has a waterfall built for the pool. I love love love them! My friends have them for their pools, and I tried convincing my parents to install one, but they rejected the idea. :[ oh well)

What was she to do? Now that Sasuke knew about her son, what would he do? Was he going to just ignore that fact that he has one? Sure that would hurt that he would completely ignore Daisuke's existence, but at least he wouldn't be in their lives. What if he tries to take Daisuke away from her? She would die knowing that Karin was in the same vicinity Daisuke was at. Should she just move back and run away from the problem? No, Sasuke would definitely find her and Daisuke. Sakura was just confused.

"Sakura." A masculine voice from behind her said. She quickly turned around and was greeted by Sai's smiling face.

"You scared me!" Sakura said while smiling back.

"I've been trying to call you for a minute now."

"Sorry" Sakura said looking down at the ground. "I just have a lot of things going on in my mind right now."

"Sasuke?" Sai said as he took the seat right next to her.

"How?"

"I ran into him today, I figured you would meet up with him eventually."

"I did, he knows about Daisuke.

"And?"

"I yelled at him."

"Did you tell him to stay away from Daisuke?" Sai said while holding her hand.

"Shit! I just told him that I didn't want my son to be hurt by him." Sakura pulled her hand away from Sai and covered her face.

"It's okay I'll protect you two."

"Sai…" Sakura said as she stared into his eyes.

"I promised your father I would."

"Maybe my father was right all along."

"You'll never know until you fall in love with me." Sai said while hugging Sakura.

"Sai, please don't."

"I proposed to you because I do love you ever since I met you when your father took me to your house to meet you when you were 17."

"Sai… you know-"

Sai cut Sakura off "It's okay Sakura."

"I know, but I told you why I accepted and I'm still surprised you haven't broken our engagement off."

"To give Daisuke a father figure. Daisuke has been saying "daddy" in his sleep since he was two, and it hurts me when I hear him say that." Sai said while he played with Sakura's hair. "I want to be in his life as a father, and that's why I don't care if that's your only reason. You see, we both want what's best for Daisuke."

"Thank you Sai." Sakura said as she got out of his hold and looked him in the eyes.

"You say you can't ever love me like that, but mark my words Sakura Haruno, you will fall in love with me." With that Sai kissed her with great power and lust.

"E-Excuse me Madam, you have a guest." The maid interrupted, she then bowed and walked away.

Sakura and Sai turned around to see a very jealous Sasuke glaring at the couple. Sakura blushed and excused herself from Sai to walk over to Sasuke. While Sai told her he had to go and kissed her one more time making sure that Sasuke had a good look at them, and then walked away.

"S-Sasuke! Do you want anything to drink?"

"No." he growled.

"How did you find out where I live?"

"Your fiancé" Sasuke spat out.

She was going to kill Sai the next time she sees him. "Oh, well why did you come here?"

"Sakura I want another chance." Sasuke said as he stepped closer to her.

"Another chance at what?" Sakura said while glaring at him.

"Us." Sasuke pulled her into a hug her.

"Don't you have an obligation to tend to?" Sakura said as she pushed him away.

"Sakura please, can we just start over?"

"And have everyone call me the slutty home wrecker, and have Karin be the victim? Uh, I think not."

"Dammit Sakura! I know I can't fix the past but I can fix the present and make it right for you and our son." Sasuke said while once again

"Well what's going to happen to your wife and daughter?"

"It was wrong of me to marry Karin out of an obligation and I realized how that affected my daughter and I-"

"So you're proposing we get back together because your daughter is a brat?"

"Sakura." He growled out.

"It's true Sasuke, you can't fake it. See, how am I supposed to be with you when you can't even stand that I'm calling your daughter a brat. You'll just side with her."

"Sakura I'm learning to try not to spoil her."

"Well talk to me when you know how to raise and care for a child."

"Sakura I want to be there for our son, I want to watch him grow up with you."

"I wanted that too for our son, but that's never going to happen."

"How do you know that?"

"One, you are married, and two, you have a daughter." Sakura said while crossing her arms.

"Sakura, just let me be in his life." Sasuke raised his voice.

"I don't know Sasuke, if Karin is going to be in your life permanently then I don't want my son around you. Who knows what she would do to our son."

"I'm going to divorce her, I already have the papers." Sasuke said as he pulled out a folder. "I wanted to show you this to make you understand that I'm serious about this."

"Sasuke I can't let you-"

"Sakura, I want to be with you." Sasuke said as he cupped her face.

"You'll leave me again,and this time our son. I don't trust you!" Sakura yelled while tears cascaded down her face. Sasuke felt a stinging sensation as he heard those words leave her lips.

I have to gain her trust again… Sasuke thought to himself. "I promise you I won't leave you, or our son." Sasuke hugged her even tighter smelling her strawberry and vanilla scented hair.

"Sasuke, I'm getting married." She said as she looked up at him.

"You've dumped him before you can dump him again."

"What about how Sai feels?"

"He'll get over it."

"Sasuke! Stop being selfish!"

"Do you want our son to see you in a loveless marriage?"

"How do you know I don't love Sai?"

"I know you don't love him Sakura, I could tell by how your body tensed when he kissed you. He doesn't kiss like me…" Sasuke started to place light kisses on her neck, and then began to move upwards to kiss her lips. It was a warm and sweet kiss, nothing like Sai. Sasuke always was a good kisser, Sasuke's mouth moved gentlely and patiently against her own soft lips, it was as if he was inviting her to share in this wonderful warm seductive kiss. In a second Sakura found herself responding to the kiss, which in turn became more passionate, and hungry, she could feel the desperation in his kiss. His hands began to explore her body and just as he was about to unhook her bra and take her right on this beach chair a child's voice interrupted.

"Mommy, daddy?" Daisuke said innocently as he stared at his parents.

Sakura quickly pushed Sasuke off of her as she saw her son staring at her with a bouquet of flowers and Itachi smirking at the two.

"Daddy?" Sakura and Sasuke both said at the same time.

* * *

**AN:** I made it over 100! Omg thank you so much for reviewing! As soon as I saw that 100 mark I became ecstatic and decided to start writing this chapter. I do guarantee grammatical and spelling errors, but nonetheless I came out with a quick update. I tried to update this as soon as possible, but I'm taking a summer class and it's like three freakin' hours long at night! Well anyway I am using Mayu as a way to contrast her with Daisuke, I hadn't originally planned that but then again I hadn't originally planned on Sakura having Daisuke. So finally Sasuke punishes his daughter, and OMG Daisuke knew this whole time. Sai and Sakura are getting married even though it's a one-sided love and oh no Sasuke wants Sakura back! Stay tuned to see how Sakura and Sasuke react to Daisuke knowing about Sasuke. Reviewwwww please! I'll update faster like last time! Love you guys!

I once again want to thank my lovely reviewers, you are the ones that keep me writing this story and I once again dedicate this chapter to you all: **pinay-of-series,-my-name-is-V-, melody-berry2, Oh My Kira, anundecidedteen, , Blackrose74, Taz Rae, Theary15, Deidei-chan-17, xAngelicLovex, AkaEyes, mightypichan, sandk, narutoromances, up with the daisuke, LoveYinYang, tsuchiya-sama, anissa, deidaraluver, izzybell117, lily, 7HeartAndSoul7,alayneni, hikari98, PureCherryBlossom, lovexwatermelonx, xxxFlamingWingxxx, **and **irit16**

**

* * *

**

**Answer, questions, and comments!**

**pinay-of-series****: **Sasuke was very dense, but now he's trying to change his ways. I will hopefully be adding more of Hana soon. As for Mayu, it is no wonder that she is spoiled especially since she has a doting father and a mother who would rather shower her in materialistic things than spend time with her.

**anundecidedteen****:** haha I know! But I could not help myself to leave another cliffy! I try to update as soon as possible, but that means that I do have grammatical errors as well as spelling errors, and I hope you all could bear with those vast errors.

**holasunshine**** :** Yay, you're my **100****th **reviewer!

**: **Oh Amelia, I think you know me too well now. If only Mayu wasn't there to interrupt our brooding main character. Hahaha

**Blackrose74****: **Expect moreSasuke/Daisuke moments, as well as Sai/Daisuke moments.

**Taz Rae****: **Awww! Thank you! You made my day when I read your review!

**Theary15****: **Don't we all wish that happened to Karin. I may start adding more scenes with her, but I am not sure as of right now.

**xAngelicLovex****: **Yes, Daisuke knew as soon as he met Sasuke, but he kept it a secret until now so that he wouldn't hurt his mother. Daisuke noticed his similarties with Itachi and had asked if he was his father but was sadly told he is his father's brother. (This will be in the prequel that I am writing as soon as I finish this story) I can't help but love cliffys? :P

**up with the daisuke:** Love the name. :] Well a pregnant Sakura is just something for me to think about, and Sai and Sakura's child may not be illegitimate because they may get married unless a sulking bastards runs through those church doors to stop them –cough- Sasuke –cough-.

**LoveYinYang****:** Oh your long review makes me happy! I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Sai has been there for Sakura since Daisuke turned one so basically Daisuke's role models were the sand brothers (who I might introduce in a side story), Itachi, and Sai. Yay! Someone inquired about Mikoto and Fugaku! Why yes they shall be making their appearance very soon.

**tsuchiya-sama****: **Sasuke got what he deserved and now he is trying to repent for all the cruel things he has done to his son and Sakura!As for the reaction, I am going to leave that to the next chapter. Sasuke does know that Itachi knows about Daisuke but he doesn't know Itachi was there for Daisuke his whole life. I agree, Sasuke needs to feel some pain sometimes :]

**7HeartAndSoul7****: **It's quite funny, when I first began writing this two years ago this wasn't going to be a very dramatic story, it was actually suppose to be some love sappy story full of intense fluff (not that I hate fluff)

**alayneni****: **Yup, even though Mayu had both her parents, she still lacks what Daisuke has and that is unconditional love rather than being showered with materialistic things. You'll have to wait and find out for the other questions for I cannot answer them as of right now.

**hikari98: **I hope I surprised you with the first scene, and the fact that Daisuke knew all along. It was about time Sakura voiced out her opinion for Sasuke to finally listen.

**irit16****:** Awww thanks! I know SaiSaku isn't my favorite couple but it is necessary to make Sasuke feel the pain that Sakura went through all these years. :]


	9. Chapter 9

**Unchangeable Past: Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

"Daisuke, what did you just say?" Sakura said as she got up and started to walk towards her son.

Daisuke quickly covered his mouth as if he had just let a secret out. Sakura kneeled down to his level so she could be face to face with him.

"Daisuke!" Sakura yelled hysterically as she put her hands on his shoulder and started to shake him lightly.

"D-Da-Daddy" Daisuke stuttered as he stared at his shoe laces. He started to hear whimpering and looked up to see his mother in tears.

"I'm sorry mommy!" Daisuke said as he dropped the bouquet of light pink peonies and the chocolate bar. Tears started to stream down his face as he saw how hurt his mother is. _I hurt my mommy…_ Daisuke thought.

"Sorrryyy!" Daisuke quickly ran away from the three people. It was quiet outside only Sakura's whimpering and the sound of water could be heard. Sasuke walked over to a now fallen and distressed Sakura.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he put a hand on her back.

"You." Sakura said as she turned around and looked up at Sasuke with piercing eyes full of hate. "This is all your fault! You told him!" Sakura snarled.

"I didn't! and how is this my fault?" Sasuke said questioningly.

"You should have just stayed away from me, and from Daisuke! I tried so hard to protect him from hurting like I had."

"Sakura this isn't just my fault, but partly yours as well." Sasuke said calmly.

"How?"

"You should have told me about Daisuke and this would all be settled by now. But no, you let Sai play daddy to my son! I always knew you regretted leaving your father and Sai for me."

"No I fucking don't, because if I hadn't been with you,then Daisuke wouldn't be here. What I do regret is moving back to Japan. I just wanted to protect my son from feeling like the other child, the bastard child."

"I already told you Sakura I would have married you if you told me you were pregnant!" Sasuke yelled.

"You know very well that would have caused a scandal, you wouldn't have gone against what your father's orders."

"Sakura I would have gone against my father I would-"

"Just leave us alone!" Sakura yelled.

"Both of you just shut the fuck up!" Itachi said finally interrupting the bickering couple. "You guys are arguing about the past, can't you guys just let it go? God, you two have a son together, and that means you are going to need to learn how to make this work especially now that Daisuke knows. What you guys are doing is only making him suffer." Itachi said as he walked closer to the couple.

"Sakura, Daisuke found out on his own. You have to remember you are raising a genius." Itachi said as he looked at Sakura and then Sasuke's shocked face.

"And Sasuke, don't you even dare put any blame on Sakura. Yes she may have never told you about your son, but she was going to. You ruined it by listening to our idiot father, you should have just married Sakura and raised Mayu, maybe then your daughter wouldn't be such a brat."

The couple became quiet, letting Itachi's words sink in. "I would advise the two of you to look for your son and explain to him that nothing is his fault. He already feels like a burden, and the bastard child." Itachi then stared at Sakura, "I know you tried to protect him from feeling like that but you should know that Daisuke knew Sasuke had another family." Itachi sighed and once again began to talk. "Your son had been inquiring about his father while you weren't near him, and everyone had told Daisuke that Sasuke had his own family now. I'm sorry for not telling you, but Daisuke does know how to persuade people."

"It's okay Itachi." Sakura sighed.

Itachi stared at the couple once more. "Sakura, he needs his father and his mother. Keeping him away from Sasuke isn't helping him. He's blaming himself for everything that the two of you did. I'm not blaming just you Sakura you've been and always will be a wonderful mother but I think the two of you need to work things out. I'm blaming Sasuke as well for being an idiot for leaving you, and hurting you when you left and came back." Itachi smirked and left.

Sakura stared at where Itachi was at for a second and then grabbed Sasuke's hand "Come on Sasuke lets go find our son and explain."

As they began searching for Daisuke, Sasuke decided to have another conversation with Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you or Daisuke."

"I can say that it's okay, but it's really not…" Sakura said while checking another room.

"Do you think we can work this out?" Sasuke said with hope in his voice.

"Maybe, I guess you can take him once in awhie, but I'm going to have to get a restraining order on your wife."

"No Sakura I mean us." Sasuke said as he held her by the waist from behind. Sakura turned around to face Sasuke still in his embrace.

"I want you to prove to me that you will never leave me or Daisuke."

"How am I-" Sakura put one of her slender fingers in front of his lips to silence him.

"I want you to fight for me like you never have before." Sakura stared into his deep onxy eyes.

"I want you to prove to me that you can love me unconditionally and forever. That you can be there for Daisuke, and me. I want you to show me that you can be a good father and lover. Maybe one day you can be my husband but only once you've proven those things to me, but remember this Sasuke." Sakura said while pulling out of his embrace. "I'm not going to wait forever because honestly Sasuke, you aren't my only option."

Sasuke growled at the thought of Sai and kissed her fully on the lips with so much passion wanting to make sure that Sakura felt it.

"Ahhemm" Tsunade said interrupting the couple. The couple suddenly blushed and stared at Tsunade who was with Jiraya.

"Aww Tsunade why'd you interrupt them I was going to use them as inspiration for my new book."

"You old perv! I am not going to let you use my precious daughter for your nasty books!" She said while smacking.

"Uhm, mom…" Sakura said while scratching her head embarrassed that the two were caught. "Have you seen Daisuke?"

"What? My grandbaby is missing?" Tsunade yelled as she became hysterical.

"I'll go check the pond to see if he is there." Jiraya said while dragging Tsunade with him.

Sakura and Sasuke began to continue the search for their son, calling his name out ever second. Sakura began to get frantic and was afraid that her three year old son ran away from her.

"Is there a reason why you have such a big house?"

"I'm regretting it now Sakura said with tears in her eyes. I should have never let Sai design such a big mansion for me, I really don't need it."

"Sai?"

"Yes, he was the architect for my home."

"Why is it that he's always around, or somehow makes it into our conversation?" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well he has been there for me and Daisuke for the past four years…" Sakura said as she sat against the wall with her hands covering her face.

"Well that's going to change." Sasuke snarled. Sasuke kneeled next to Sakura and held her in his arms, while she snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest and began to cry even more ignoring Sasuke's last comment. "It's okay Sakura, we'll find him."

"What if we don't!" she shouted out as she looked at him with puffy red eyes.

"We will" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's keep on looking."

It was already evening and the sun was about to set when Sakura and Sasuke walked outside to the other end of the mansion to the tree garden. Pink and white flowers from a variety of trees were falling and floating around as the two walked around searching for raven hair.

Sakura stopped at the lone Cherry blossom tree to see the little boy curled up in a blanket with his face against his knees and his raven hair poking above the blanket.

"Sasuke" Sakura called out quietly so she wouldn't alert Daisuke, afraid that he may run again. Sasuke quickly walked up to Sakura and looked at what, or more like who she pointed at. "There's **our** little boy…"

"Do you want to go up to him and talk to him?" Sasuke questioned.

"No" Sakura whispered and grabbed his hand. "Let's go _together_."

Sasuke and Sakura quietly walked up to Daisuke and sat next to him one on each of his sides.

"Daisuke sweetie." Sakura whispered as she put her hand through his raven hair.

"Mommy?" Daisuke stared up with puffy red eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you baby, you did nothing wrong." Sakura said as she hugged him.

"You aren't mad at me?" Daisuke said as he looked up at her with his big emerald eyes.

"For what sweetie?"

"For calling him daddy…" Daisuke said with a forlorn look.

"I over reacted honey. He is your daddy; I'm just sorry that it took you till now to actually meet him."

"He hurt you though mommy, so I forgive you, and if you don't want me to see him then I won't because I don't want you to be hurt."

"Aww munchkin you love me that much to sacrifice you not ever getting to know him?" Sakura hugged Daisuke tighter. "Baby I hear you call out 'daddy' when you sleep." Sakura said as she looked up to see Sasuke's heartbroken expression.

"Sorry…" Daisuke said as he tried to tighten his embrace.

"Daisuke don't! I want you to get to know your daddy, and his family…" Sakura bitterly said the last part.

"I don't wanna! They'll be mean to me just like at the toy store!" Daisuke said while he tried to snuggle even more into his mother's embrace.

"I won't let them!" Sasuke said interrupting the mother and son moment. He looked at Sakura while she gave him a questioning look and whispered lowly so Daisuke could not hear, but that meant Sasuke couldn't either but he was good at reading lips. "He met Karin?" Sasuke shook his head and whispered

"Mayu."

"I don't want a new family!" Daisuke said crying into Sakura's chest. "I don't want to leave you alone!"

"Daisuke you won't be leaving your mother."

"You mean I don't have to choose?"

"No." Sakura smiled at Daisuke as he looked up.

"Aren't you going to be sad now that Daddy is going to be back in your life?"

"No Daisuke your father and I worked everything out, sort of…" She whispered the last part out.

"Does that mean you're going to marry daddy now?"

"Daisuke, your father is mar-"

"I want to" Sasuke said while patting Daisuke on the head. Sakura glared at him for putting her in such a tough spot.

"We can be a family now?" Daisuke said joyfully.

"If you want us to." Sasuke said while hugging both Sakura and Daisuke.

"Maybe Daisuke." She said as she got out of Sasuke's embrace.

"Don't you love daddy?" staring up at her with his adorable big emerald eyes.

"Well I-uh… Daisuke your father is still married!"

"Oh…" Daisuke said looking as if someone snatched away his most prized toy.

"I'll fix that." Sasuke said as he picked up Daisuke and sat him on his lap while pulling Sakura closer to him so she could lean her head on his shoulder, which she did not do. "Once I do I'm going to prove to your mommy and you that I can be there for you as well as love you both." Sasuke leaned over and gave Sakura a surprise kiss full of love, and happiness. Daisuke stared at his parents with a gleeful expression thinking to himself.

_Finally I can have both my mommy __**and **__daddy…_

_

* * *

_

**Uchiha Estates**

Mayu stepped out of the limo and ran into her grandfather's embrace while her grandmother smiled down at her.

"Mayu-chan why did you want to come here?" Mikoto said with a worried voice as she picked up the child.

"You don't want me here?" Mayu said as she pouted?

"Of course we do" Fugaku said as he grabbed Mayu from Mikoto. "I wish I could see my one and only grandchild every day." He said as he chuckled.

"Grandma can I have some ice cream?" Mayu smiled cutely at Mikoto.

"Oh of course sweetie!" She grabbed Mayu back and brought her to the kitchen.

"Mayu, I bought you a new toy." Fugaku said handing her a present that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper. She unwrapped it revealing a cotton candy maker.

"Thank you so much grandpa!" Mayu smiled. "Grandma can we go shopping after we eat ice cream?"

"Oh yes! I've been meaning to go shopping for a cute pair of shoes."

"Can we get dresses too?" Mayu asked excitedly

"Well do you think we have enough time?"

"You can call daddy and tell him that you want to spend some time with me." Mayu said as she played with her hair.

"Splendid idea! We can have a girl's night out, and then your grandfather can take you to the zoo tomorrow morning!"

"Will you reserve the zoo for just us again grandpa?"

"Of course sweetie." Fugaku said as he hooked on a gold bracelet on her wrist.

"Thanks for the presents Grandpa! " Mayu smiled.

"I knew you needed some cheering up when you called" Fugaku said as he sat next to Mayu.

"Oh Mayu your grandfather and I enjoy spoiling you. After all you are our first and only grandchild." Mikoto said as she gave her ice cream and sat down on the other side of Mayu. Mayu smirked, why the heck did she tell her father that she wanted another sibling?

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion (Sasuke's house)**

It had already been two days when he had found out that Daisuke knew about him, and that he confessed he would fix this big mess that he had created. When he came back to the mansion two days ago he had wanted to talk to Mayu about the divorce, but to his surprise she wasn't there. She is going to get even more things taken away Sasuke thought as the maid relayed the message that his mother had sent. He needed to have a word with his parents about spoiling Mayu.

Sasuke was about to go out to pick up Daisuke to go out for lunch but was interrupting with a shrieking banshee scream.

"Sasuke kun!" the red head shrieked. "What is the meaning of this?" Karin glared at him while shoving the divorce papers at him.

"Have you signed them yet?"

"Are you kidding me Sasuke?" Karin was definitely pissed especially when thinking about how she received the divorce papers.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_**The Bridge Suite at the Atlantis resort in the Bahamas**_

_The girls decided to spend the weekend at a resort relaxing at one of the most expensive resorts in the world courtesy of Sasuke's __Platinum__Prestige__Credit Card ____**(I have no idea about credit cards because I think they are evil, let's just say this is a very exclusive credit card.)**__**.**__ Karin's friends Ami Watanabe, Ino Yamanaka, Kin Tsuchi and Karin's mother were about to go out to dinner at wonderful restaurant when Ami saw an envelope on the table._

"_So Sasuke kun bought me this huge ruby necklace and-" Karin was interrupted by Ami who was annoyed of hearing Karin brag about her husband showering her in gifts, which everyone in the group agreed was annoying._

"_Hey Karin I think your hubby wrote you a long letter" Ami teased while grabbing it._

"_Give it to me!" Karin said as she tried to get it from Ami unfortunately for her she was still shorter than Ami even with her five inch heels._

"_If you weren't such a short imp then maybe you could get it from me!" Ami sneered still secretly jealous that she was able to catch Sasuke for a husband._

"_Give it here Ami." Kin said wanting to play as well._

"_Girls just give it back to her" Ino said as she rolled her eyes and tried to help Karin's mother sit up for she had drunk a little too much at the pool. _

"_Listen to Ino!" Karin said as she stomped and glared at the girls_

"_Have to get your blonde bimbo friend to help you?" Ami and Kin roared as they laughed with each other._

"_Aw don't cry Karin" Kin said as she spoke to Karin as if she was a baby. "Catch!" Karin was surprised and could not catch the envelope which resulted in the papers scattering on the floor. The girls stared at the documents and Ami bent down to pick one up._

"_Divorce papers?" Ami said._

"_Yup!" Kin said with a laughed._

"_I guess you can't hold on to a husband." Ami smirked._

"_Sasuke kuns on the market again!" Kin and Ami shrieked while packing their bags getting ready to leave to Japan so they could have a shot at catching the young Uchiha's attention._

"_Hah, bye loser." Ami said as she walked out the door with Kin._

_Karin just stared at the papers hoping that it would burn if she glared at it longer. Ino bent down to comfort Karin and before Ino could say anything Karin gave out a hysterical crazy laugh._

"_I'm not going to lose him to that pink haired bitch!" She hissed out, making Ino think she might do something dangerous to the pink haired girl._

**Flashback end**

**

* * *

**

"No, I want a divorce. Sign the damn papers Karin." He growled out.

"Do you really not want to see your daughter?"

"You really think you'll be able to gain custody of her when you yourself don't even have a job?"

"I'll be able to take half your assets." She sneered.

"You signed a damn pre-nup." Sasuke smirked. "You don't get anything, but since I am nice I'll give you one million, if you sign. If you don't you'll be broke living in god knows where."

"Fine! I'll sign it, but don't think your father will let you." Karin smirked.

"Do you think I care if I have his blessing?" Sasuke said with a stoic look on his face.

"I-I-I" Karin said not knowing what to do.

"Exactly" Sasuke pulled out his checkbook and wrote a check for one hundred thousand. "I'll give you the rest once the divorce goes through. This will get you through until then."

"Let me get my stuff" Karin said as she snatched the check away.

"I'll have it sent to you. You can keep the car too I'm feeling generous. Oh and Karin, don't even think about using my credit cards I have already canceled them."

Karin screamed and then turned around to face him "Don't think I'll give up on you Sasuke, whoever gets in our way is going to pay." Karin snarled and then stomped out the door.

_Sasuke needed to protect Sakura and his son from Karin so he decided to call Sakura…_

_

* * *

_

**Coffee Café**

"_Sakura give me a fair chance." Sasuke whispered in her ear as he held both her and Daisuke._

Sakura was waiting at the coffee shop for Sai after calling him to meet up; she couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Sasuke. She didn't want to forgive him this easily but he had brought up an issue that bothered Sakura. What was she going to do with Sai? He had been there for her since Daisuke turned one, and he did propose to her but he didn't love her she thought, nor did she love him…

Sai walked through the coffee shopping alerting the people in the story of his presence by the ringing bell.

"Sai." Sakura said

"Sakura." Sai said with a smile on his face.

"Why did you tell Sasuke where I lived?"

"To make him jealous." Sai said with a poker face.

"Why would you do that? You do realize that because of your oh so intelligent idea he's back into my life as well as Daisukes?"

"Is that so?" Sai said with that same goofy smile on his face.

"Sai." Sakura said with an irritated voice."What are you up to?"

"Hmmmm."

"Is this revenge for what happened five years ago?"

"The Uchiha taking you? Maybe?" Sai said with a smile.

"Sai, i don't want to be part of this."

"But you are."

"Sai I want to end the engagement."

"Why?"

"It's not fair to you or me if we don't love each other plus I don't want to be used."

"So does this mean you are marrying the Uchiha?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Good that means I still have a chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you I'm going to make you fall in love with me." Sai said as Sakura looked at him and swore she saw a sad smile. She rolled her eyes and told him she would see him later. As Sakura started to walk to her car her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura said as she go into the car, and started to back out. (The phone is on speaker)

"Sakura, it's me." The voice said

"What do you want" Sakura growled out.

"Watch your back bitch, because you aren't going to take Sasuke from me." Karin said with a sneer.

"What the hell?" before Sakura finished a car rammed into the back of her car and drove away. The impact made Sakura move forward hitting her head on her steering wheel and giving her a whiplash.

"Told you…" and the line went dead.

People began to crowd around the car checking if she was okay.

"Someone call an ambulance!" a person said looking inside to see a passed out Sakura on the steering wheel with blood streaming from her face. Sakura's phone began to read, and the person decided to answer.

"Hello?" Sasuke said.

"You need to go to the hospital!" the hysteric woman said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned.

"We're going to send her to the Senju hospital on kinshicho street!" as the person saw the ambulance load Sakura in.

"Thank you." Sasuke said in a hurry and decided to pick up Daisuke first.

* * *

**Senju Hospital**

"Oh my god Sakura!" Tsunade said as she ran in with Sasuke, Daisuke and Shizune. "What room is Sakura in?" Tsunade asked a nurse.

"Tsunade sama, she's in room 117 tenth floor." Tsunade sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said as he held on tight to Daisuke.

"She isn't in the intensive care unit." Tsunade said as she stared at Sasuke. "Let's go!"

"Mommy!" Daisuke said as he ran into the room, not caring if she was sleeping.

"Daisuke sweetie!" Sakura said as she tried to pick up Daisuke but winced in pain.

"Honey are you okay?" Tsunade asked with a worried voice.

"Just whiplash" she said as she pointed at her cervical collar.

"But your head" Tsunade said as she touched Sakura's bandages.

"I just hit the steering wheel, but not too hard. Thank god the air bag went off." Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh honey" Tsunade said as she and Shizune hugged Sakura.

"Do you think you can get me out of here? As much as I love working at the hospital I don't like to be a patient." Sakura giggled.

"Of course." Tsunade said as she and Shizune left to get the release forms.

"Mommy are you okay?" Daisuke said as he climbed up on her bed.

"Yes I am sweetie, I'm just glad you weren't in the car with me." Sakura said as she let Daisuke lay in the bed beside her. She tucked him in while he snuggled in closer to her.

"Sakura" Sasuke said as he kissed her forehead and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"What happened?"

"Well I was getting ready to leave the coffee shop after breaking my engagement with Sai." Which made Sasuke smile for a brief second. "And while I was backing getting into the car my phone rang."

"And?"

"Your wife…" Sakura said while staring at him blankly

"Soon to be ex."

"Is that why she tried to kill me?"

"Most likely, but what happened?"

"So I was driving right, and then she told me to watch my back." Sakura said with a sigh. "After I heard her say that a car rammed into me." Sakura said with a frown.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said while looking down at his hands. Sasuke became frustrated just thinking about how he couldn't protect Sakura this time.

"What am I going to do Sasuke? What if she knows about Daisuke?"

"I'll protect you two."

"Sasuke, you know you can't"

"That's why I want you to let me be with you!"

"Sasuke!" she growled out

"Fine, just don't go anywhere without body guards."

"Oh joy now I have to have body guards."

"Sakura, if you just let m-"

"Body guards it is."

Sasuke sighed and then stared at Sakura moving a wisp of hair from in front of her eyes.

"Just get some rest, and I'll stay with you and Daisuke at the mansion."

"What about Mayu?"

"She's with my parents." Sasuke's phone started to ring and he quickly checked who it was. "I'll be back he said as he placed a soft kiss on Sakura's lips. Sasuke walked out of the room and into the hallway before answering his call.

"Hello?" Sasuke said

"Sasuke Uchiha! What is the meaning of this divorce?" a masculine angry gruff voice yelled out from the other side.

Oh boy this was going to be fun explaining…

* * *

**AN:** FINISHED! I'm sure there are a lot of spelling and grammatical errors but once I finish this story I am going to revise each chapter! A lot went on in this chapter, and I was about to end it after the Sakura, Daisuke, and Sasuke part but I decided to make up for that evil cliff hanger I had last chapter. So I love Itachi, and Sasuke is finally trying to fix everything! Yay! Karin is a crazy bitch, and poor Sakura is in the middle of everything. So what are Sai's true motives? You'll find out soon, just not next chapter. Yes, you got to see how spoiled Mayu is, and how she defies orders and runs to her dear old grandpa knowing he would do anything for her. There will be lots of Mikoto and Fugaku in the next chapter. As for the angry gruff voice, can anyone guess who it is? I'll give you a hint no it's not Karin even though I did write masculine :P. REVIEWWWW! I shall update faster if I get more reviews! Since I already have hit over 100 I want to have 200 by the time my story is finishd :] I love reading everyone's reviews they seriously brighten up my day and make me want to write more so I can have more. So please please please REVIEW! :]

Oh btw I am thinking about posting some new stories, I will give the summaries on the next chapter and create a poll for everyone to vote on. The poll will also include the prequel to this story as a choice.

* * *

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are the reason why I even bother with this story: **Oh My Kira, irit16, PureCherryBlossom, Deidei-chan-17, xBeAuTiFul bLoSsUmxX, AkaEyes, chiu-chi Hatake,mightypichan, Theary15, anissa, melody-berry2, Blackrose74, LoveYinYang, juti, tsuchiya-sama, Claudette14, up with the daisuke, , narutoromances, musical-harmony-08, sunshinestar16, Dazzling Amaya, lovexwatermelonx, pinay-of-series, anundecidedteen, -my-name-is-V-, hikari98, Yumi-Xiao239**

**

* * *

**

**I love talking to my reviewers**

**irit16:** I have babysat many bratty kids who do get whatever they want from their parents and it is so hard to deal with them :[ Yeah the waterfall is what I want when I buy a house hahaha. The common question that many reviewers have asked, is Mayu really his daughter? Ah, my dear reader you shall have to wait and see.

**XxBeAuTiFul bLoSsUmxX****: **I'm sorry to say but Daisuke might be crying a lot in this story considering the fact that he is three, he may be a genius but he's still a child. You will find out soon what is going to happen to Mayu. SasuSaku wedding? Hmmm maybe?

**Theary15: **Sasuke is learning, but Sasuke isn't the only one that spoils Mayu as you read in this chapter. Karin does need to be bitch slapped especially after what she did to Sakura.

**melody-berry2****: **Yes! Sasuke will do anything to prove to Sakura that he loves her and will be a great father. Karin jr is correct haha. Yup, the three hours are killed and since it's a night class it's hard to stay awake.

**Blackrose74****: **He is adorable, and don't forget he does have a 200 IQ. Genius status.

**LoveYinYang:** Mayu is going to be an even more bitch in the next chapter just wait and see. My friend's baby brother is sort of like Daisuke, he is well mannered and doesn't throw many fits, because he knows that it will only upset his family. Apparently he is a gifted child, because he shows interests and signs of wanting to read. I can only hope I have a child like my friend's brother when I am older haha. There will be Mikoto/Daisuke/Fugaku interaction in the next chapter. The sand brothers aren't in the next chapter, as well as the others, but I will write about them soon. Sai has his motives of doing things so keep reading and see!** SASUSAKU **fluff! I really want to write some rated M stuff but I don't want to lose my reviewers.

**Juti: **Hope you are satisfied with how Karin found out about the divorce.

**tsuchiya-sama****: **We will find out about Mayu in the later chapters, but right now I'm focusing on the interactions with the children, Sasuke, Sakura, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi. Sasuke is slowly winning Sakura over.

** Amelia whispers:** Mayu still got away with not being punished, but she will soon! Daisuke is a sweetie thinking about his mother.

**Narutoromances: **Right now Sai is a mystery, and his motives are unclear. :] Yeah, I thought it'd be cliché to say sakura's favorite flower is a cherry blossom, plus if Daisuke bought those for his mother it would be a bunch of branches with little blossoms on it.

**musical-harmony-08****: **I hope you liked this chapter too! Daisuke has an IQ over 200 thanks to his mama and papa's genes haha. Yeah I wanted to showcase that even though a child has both parents doesn't mean that that child will be a well mannered child. Not everyone is fit to be a parent –cough- Karin –cough-

**sunshinestar16****: **Aww your review makes me happy! I have stayed up and read a great fanfic until I fell asleep reading it, and knowing that someone has done that while reading my story makes me so very happy! Sakura was shocked by the sudden kiss, and she still does have feelings for Sasuke, but she is trying to ignore them.

**anundecidedteen****: **Yup, Sasuke can be dense when it comes to Sakura, but he's trying, but now he has competition so he has to try harder! Daisuke is a sweetheart like that.

**-my-name-is-V-**** : **I had a feeling that someone would comment about Daisuke's maturity level. :] Daisuke is very intelligent for his age, having an IQ of 200, just like his Uncle Shikamaru. :] Since Daisuke grew up without a father he is an eager to please child, hoping that if he is well behaved then maybe his father might come to love him, and go back to him. Those applied to before he saw the true pain and emotion in Sakura's face when his father is mentioned. Daisuke does have abandonment issues and feels that if he is mature then no one will leave him like his father did.

**Yumi-Xiao239****: **Mayu is basically a mini Karin, she may change in the end, or she may not. Keep reading to find out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Unchangeable past: Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?" Fugaku said as he held the divorce papers.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke said as he rolled his annoyed with the fact that that was the first thing he was greeted with when he entered.

"But Sasu-chan, why?" Mikoto said with a frown on her face as she looked at her youngest son.

"Because mother I don't love her."

"Not again Sasuke, you are not going to run back to that pink haired slut!" Fugaku yelled out with anger in his eyes. Before Sasuke could retort back someone beat him to it.

"Father, she isn't a slut, your current daughter in law is." Itachi said while he was in front of Sakura. Unknown to the trio Sakura, Itachi and Daisuke walked in right in time to see the argument. Fugaku glared at Sakura not seeing Daisuke who was hidden behind her.

"You seduced Sasuke didn't you? You knew he was going to be the heir to the Uchiha fortune when you met him! You no good dirty gold digging tramp! Now you have come back to ruin my family! You already have Itachi who has already betrayed me, why do you need my son?"

"It's okay, Itachi" Sasuke said as he stared at Itachi and then Sakura with love in his eyes as he saw her flinch at Fugaku's words. He then turned around and back to his father.

"Father." Sasuke growled out. "Don't you ever speak to Sakura like that ever again!" He spat out with fury in his eyes that Sakura nor the rest have ever seen. "Why would she be after my fortune when she herself is an heiress." Sasuke said as he shocked both Fugaku and Mikoto "If you weren't so sickly I would have punched you for calling her a slut. I love her and I will be with her with or without your approval!" Sasuke glared at his father.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto said with an appalled look on her face.

"No mother! I need to stop following this stuck up prick's orders and I need to dictate my own life. I didn't want to marry Karin, but he made me, and even you persuaded me. Have you not seen me for the past couple of years? I've been miserable! You would be too if you had to live with someone you know you don't love!"

"But you always looked so happy with Mayu!" Mikoto interjected.

"Of course she's my daughter."

"Then why are you getting a divorce? What do you think will happen to Mayu? It will be too hard for her!" Mikoto asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't love Karin, I love Sakura. I always have and I always will." Sasuke said hoping Sakura heard him.

"There is no need to divorce Karin if you love Mayu. Don't you want to keep your child happy?" Fugaku said while glaring at his son

"Yes, I do want to keep my children happy, but I also want to be happy myself. This may be selfish of me to say but all I have ever done was think about Mayu and the company, I never once thought about my feelings or the feelings of the one that I truly love." Sasuke looked at Sakura as she blushed.

"Children? What are you talking about Sasuke chan?" Mikoto said as she furrowed her eye brows ignoring whatever Sasuke had said after he said "Children".

"Daisuke." Sasuke said as he turned around and walked towards Sakura. Mikoto and Fugaku were greatly confused not knowing what was going on while Itachi smirked and leaned on the wall.

"Sasu chan who is Daisuke?" She said while following her son with her eyes. Sasuke lightly kissed Sakura on the cheek making her blush and he bent down behind her and started to talk quietly trying to calm Daisuke. Mikoto was completely confused and wanted to know what was going on while Fugaku glared at Sakura.

"Mom, Dad" Sasuke said as he stared at the two. "I want you to meet my son, Daisuke." Mikoto gasped as she saw a small child peek out from behind Sakura's leg holding on to it tightly. Fugaku glared at Sasuke and Sakura and walked away.

Mikoto walked over to Sakura and Sasuke and then bent down to Daisuke's level.

"Hi there Daisuke-chan." Mikoto said with a smile. "I'm your grandmother." She said while she stared at him not believing that she actually had another grandchild.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke Haruno" he said with a smile as he quickly felt comfortable after Fugaku left. He held out his hand so he and Mikoto could shake hands noticing that was what adults do when they first meet each other. Mikoto laughed and pulled him into an embrace surprising him.

"You're just the cutest!" Mikoto said while she picked him up and spun him around. Daisuke giggled making Mikoto smile even more.

"Oh, you're so adorable! You look just like Sasu chan use to when he was little, except you have your mothers beautiful eyes."

"Thanks" he mumbled not use to getting this much attention from a stranger he had just met. Mikoto continued to hold onto him not wanting to let go of her youngest grandchild. She turned to Sakura and stared with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sakura that you had to go through that."

"Oh no it's okay I guess I prepared myself to get yelled at and I'm use to the name calling, of course not those names but really it's okay" Sakura said as she went on in a ramble making Sasuke hold onto her tight.

"No, I mean you having to raise Daisuke on your own. I should have never agreed to force Sasuke to marry that unruly girl."

"Well then I'm sorry that I never introduced you to your grandson earlier." Sakura smiled.

"Well now that I know about him I'm going to love and treat him just like I do with Mayu."

"Mother I told you not to spoil Mayu."

"I can spoil my grandchildren if I want to!" Mikoto said as she glared at her son. "Isn't that right Daisuke-chan?"

"You don't need to spoil me Grandma." Daisuke said while he leaned his head on her shoulder. Mikoto frowned and pouted a bit.

"But Daisuke chan I want to!" Mikoto said as she patted his back.

"Then can we go to the beach as much as possible?" Daisuke said with an excited smile on his face.

"Daisuke" Sakura said with a warning tone in her voice.

"It's okay Sakura, I love the beach!" Mikoto said as she stared at her grandson's face lovingly.

"Okay, but when you two do decide to go, don't let Daisuke wear you out, he can be a handful at times." Sakura said as she motioned to take Daisuke away. "Okay Daisuke lets go back to the hou-"

"Oh no, Sakura chan can't you two stay just for a bit?"

"I don't know…" Sakura said with an unsure look on her face.

"I'd love to know more about my grandson, do you have any videos or pictures?" Mikoto asked with an excited smile wanting to keep her grandson longer.

"I do at home, and I guess we can stay for a bit. Daisuke and I can get the videos and pictures."

"Oh that won't be necessary, just take Sasuke with you while Daisuke and I spend more time together." Mikoto said while trying to persuade Sakura.

"I don't know if Daisuke will feel comfort-"

"It's okay Sakura I'll still be here with him." Itachi said while reaching over to grab Daisuke, but to no avail could not get the young child out of Mikoto's grasp.

"Okay, we'll be right back sweetie." Sakura said as she gave Daisuke a kiss on the forehead. She walked out with Sasuke following her.

"Oh Daisuke we're going to have so much fun!" Mikoto said while completely ignoring her oldest son who sighed. "Do you like toys sweetie?"

"Yes!" he said while shaking his head up and down.

"Good." Mikoto said with a smile, and started to walk towards the toy room.

"Here you go Daisuke she set him down on the comfy padded floor and gave him a tickle me elmo to play with. I'll be right back" she told him while he looked afraid to be alone in a place he's never been before. "I'll just get you some milk and cookies and I'll be here as soon as possible." She said with a smile and kissed the boy on the head.

Daisuke began to play with the different toys in the room while waiting for his grandmother who he deemed was a kind lady he could trust. As he turned on the remote controlled car he heard a loud shriek.

"What are you doing in my toy room?" Mayu screamed out startling the maids in the hall.

"Grandma put me here."

"Just because we share the same grandparents and daddy doesn't mean you can touch my stuff!" Mayu yelled out while poking Daichi in the chest.

"You're not the boss of me!" Daisuke yelled out.

"Oh I may not be but I'm still daddy and grandfather's favorite! I'm probably grandmother's favorite too!" She laughed while Daisuke looked hurt.

"Y-You don't know that!" he said as tears threaten to run down his face.

"Why do you think Daddy left you? It's because he didn't want you, or your slut of a mother!"

"Don't say that!" Daisuke hissed.

"You really are a bastard just like grandfather said!" Mayu said as she remembered the conversation she had with her grandfather. Daisuke looked shocked as he heard the word 'bastard' and was unable to move, Mayu then pushed Daisuke on the floor making him scrape his elbow on one of the toy shelves and cry.

"Mayu Uchiha" Mikoto yelled as she glared at her granddaughter.

"Grandma!" Mayu said with a shocked look on her face. "He tripped on the car and scrapped his elbow! I tried to help him up but he shoved me aside." Mayu said as fake tears began to spill.

"Young lady I heard the whole thing thanks to your loud voice, and I saw you push him! How dare you use that kind of language in this house especially towards your younger brother!"Mikoto said while picking the girl up.

"B-But I-"

"No buts missy! You are going in time out and I don't want to hear a peep from you! No desserts, and when you come back to this house you will be on time out again until I think you fulfilled your punishment." Mikoto said as she handed her to a maid and told her to make her sit in her room on a chair facing the wall. "If you do not listen to this maid young lady, I will make sure you won't enter this house for a month!" Mikoto said enraged with furry. Mikoto just hated seeing children being bullied by other children and it shocked her that her granddaughter would do that to her own half brother; she thought she was raised better than that!

Mikoto quickly went over to the crying Daisuke and picked him up. "How about we go get the cut cleaned up." Mikoto said and took out the first aid kit and sat him on the couch. After Mikoto had bandaged Daisuke's cut and kissed it, he still cried.

"Oh Daisuke chan I'm sure it doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" Mikoto asked while looking at her crying grandson. Daisuke shook his head making Mikoto frown from not knowing why Daisuke was crying. "Then what's wrong cutie pie?"

"It hurts." Daisuke said his bangs covering his eyes.

"You said your cut didn't hurt." Mikoto said with worried eyes.

"No… my heart hurts."

"Daisuke…"

"Mayu and grandfather hate me."

"No they don't, they're just getting used to the id-"

"They're right aren't they." Daisuke said interrupting Mikoto.

"Daisuke?"

"I am a b-b-astar-"

"Daisuke, you know what that means?" Daisuke nodded his head.

"I've read it in the dictionary after hearing one of the maids call me that. I asked uncle Gaara what it meant and he helped me read it. " Shocking Mikoto that he could read. Daisuke was three turning four in just a couple of weeks. Remember hearing Sakura talk about her going to his birthday party.

"It's true! My mommy isn't married to my daddy! Daddy didn't want me!" Mikoto felt her heart drop as she heard the little boy cry.

"Sweetie you're so young, yet you've experienced so much pain that even some adults have yet to experience." Mikoto said softly picking him up. Mikoto was going to have a word with his dear husband for it is his fault that her granddaughter was calling her grandson names and making him feel unwanted.

* * *

**Fugaku's office.**

(_Before Mayu pushed Daisuke)_

"You don't have to worry sweetheart. Nothing will change our relationship I will always love you even if you have a brother." Fugaku said while comforting Mayu as she cried about people not loving her because of the new child in the family.

"I don't want a brother!" Mayu hissed out regretting that she wished for another sibling.

"It's okay Mayu, he's just a bastard whose mother is a slut." Fugaku said still upset that Sasuke did have another child out of wedlock and that this child may ruin the Uchiha reputation, and create major scandal for the media. "Why don't you go find your grandmother and ask for ice cream?" Fugaku said pushing the little girl to the door so he could think about what he could do to hide this love child. Mayu skipped out of the room passing by Itachi which she gave a fake smile to. Itachi walked into his father's office wanting to talk to him about the conversation that happened just a few minutes ago with his "granddaughter" as well as the one with Sasuke.

"Father." Itachi said as he leaned on the side of the door.

"What do you want, Itachi." Fugaku said with a gruff sounding voice.

"Can't I just talk to my father without wanting anything?"

"No."

"I guess you know me well." Itachi said while taking a seat in front of Fugaku.

"Five minutes."

"One, I would like to remind you since you're calling your grandson a bastard, then you might as well call your granddaughter a bastard as well. She was born out of wedlock and you forced Sasuke to marry her mother. She was just a fortunate child whose parents got to marry unlike Daisuke." Fugaku growled at that comment.

"Two, Sakura is far from being a gold digger. If you add up the total assets that Sakura receives from both the Haruno fortune, and Senju fortune, she is by far richer than the Uchiha family. Unlike Karin whose family may have been a rich family friend, but became bankrupt after spending and gambling away their fortunate courtesy of both daughter, mother, and father." Itachi smirked "As for the reputation I know you care so deeply about, it is also going down the drain by your in laws."

"What are you talking about?" Fugaku asked with narrowed eyes.

"I go to the country clubs, and I see Karin's father get into a drunken stupor. He brags about how he is connected to the Uchiha family and that no one can touch him for the Uchiha family will strike back." Itachi laughed. "Many of my business associates don't want to do business with the Uchiha Company just because of the ties that the Uchiha family has with this man." Fugaku scowled at the thought of losing even more business. "As for Karin's mother, she is known to boast about the wealth which she suddenly gained. Have a few of mother's jewelry or paintings gone missing?" Itachi smirked, she tried to sell me mother's prized emerald necklace the other week. Don't worry I took it back." Itachi placed the emerald necklace down. "Last but not least your daughter in law, the young lady that looks like a high class hooker. She is known to be the whore of the business world; did you know she had been cheating on Sasuke?"

"You made your point Itachi!"

"I don't think I have." Itachi said with a grin.

"I'll let Sasuke divorce Karin."

"Oh, that point I know I have made but the other point I have yet to talk about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you think Mayu looks like an Uchiha?"

"What are you trying to imply Itachi?" Fugaku snarled out.

"You're a smart man father." Itachi walked out of the door only to walk into his angry looking mother.

"Oh Itachi, thank god you are here." Mikoto said with a sigh of relief.

"Hold Daisuke chan" Mikoto gave Daisuke to Itachi and then went into her husband's office.

A slapping sound echoed throughout the west area of the mansion.

Fugaku held his cheek while looking down at an angry looking Mikoto.

"What the hell Miko-"

"How dare you." She bellowed out.

"What are you talking about?"

"How dare you call your grandson who you have yet to meet a bastard." She said as she glared at Fugaku.

"I was caught up in the moment!"

"I don't give a damn Fugaku! Your damn granddaughter even called Daisuke a bastard after pushing him." Fugaku looked shocked; his sweet and innocent Mayu would do that?

"Daisuke knows what a bastard is! I'm sure Mayu doesn't but Daisuke does!"

"He's only three."

"He's a freaking genius Fugaku!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He knows how to read! He remembered that word, and now he feels unwanted!" Fugaku didn't know what to say. "He just became a part of this family and now you're scaring him off. I don't know how you're going to fix this Fugaku but you better fix this whole mess soon because if you don't, you will be sleeping on the couch for a very long time!"

"Miko-"

"Fix it!" she yelled out and walked away. She stopped just in front of the door. "I'm tired of giving you chance, but if you really don't fix this I swear to you that I will really leave you this time…" Mikoto stomped out to go find her new beloved grandson.

This really wasn't Fugaku's day.

_(I was going to end it here...)_

* * *

**Haruno mansion**

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the quiet mansion going straight upstairs to Sakura's photo room where all of her family pictures are kept. Once Sasuke walked into the room he was greeted with a big photo oh Sakura holding a new born Daisuke in the hospital. Sakura's pink hair was disheveled, but she still looked beautiful. Her emerald eyes sparkled while looking down at her their son while he looked up and gently tugged on her hair.

"Did he not cry?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh that picture makes you believe he wasn't a screamer, but once he entered this world he decided to test out his lungs. He wouldn't stop crying until I held him and sang to him." Sakura said while remembering.

"Did you record his birth?" Sasuke said with hopeful eyes.

"I believe my Aunt did, but do you really want to see it?"

"Yes" Sasuke said quickly.

"Okay, but maybe when Daisuke isn't there, he might get grossed out. He may be a little genius but I never told him where babies come from. Though I have a feeling that his uncle Kankuro and Gaara might have told him. They never can lie to him."

"So you lied when he saw a pregnant woman?"

"Basically, I don't want my baby to know everything. You see Daisuke has a photographic memory and it can be quite annoying. "

"So he really is a genius."

"Yup, but sometimes I wish his thoughts weren't as complex. I just wish he was a normal three year old."

"What does he think about?"

"Have you noticed how mature he acts?"

"Yes." He said abruptly.

"Well for some reason he thinks that if he does act like a child we'll leave him…" Sakura said not wanting to include the part where Daisuke told his mother that if he is a good child then his father would come back to them.

"It's my fault right?"

"Sasuke, it's not your fault. It's just he's a very observant child and sees the reactions between a child and a parent when they get into trouble."

"Do you think that if I come back into his life, he'll start acting like a child?"

"Maybe? I don't know Sasuke" Sakura ran her hand through her hair. "I just wish I could start over and raise him properly."

"You did, you're a great mother, and he loves you. He isn't spoiled at all and he does the right thing." Sasuke said hugging her from behind.

"I wish I could spoil him. I would do anything for him."

"Well we can both give him a decent family." Sasuke whispered in her ear and then placed a kiss on her temple.

"Is this your way of trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe?" Sasuke started to place kisses on her neck . "Is it working?" Sasuke kissed her on one of her sweet spots making her moan. Sasuke lifted her up bridal style and brought her to a random room with a bed in it.

"I couldn't do anything naughty to you while a picture of our son is hanging up behind you." Sasuke said as he gently placed Sakura on the bed and began to heatedly kiss her.

"Sasuke I never got to say this but thanks." Sakura said in between the kisses.

"For?" Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"Sticking up for me. I expected it from Itachi but not from you."

"I'm changing for you and our son." Sasuke began to take her shirt of leaving her in a lacey maroon bra, and black skinny jeans.

"I can tell." Sakura said with a smirk, and started to unzip his pants while he kissed her. Sasuke began to fumble with the zipper of her pants and was finally unzipped it pulling her jeans off and revealing her lacey boyshorts. Sasuke stared down at her with lust in his eyes.

"I want you." Sasuke whispered hungrily in her ear. He was about to take off her bra when she suddenly pushed him away. Sasuke gave her a confused and questioning look.

"I-I want you too, Sasuke… Just not like this." Sakura said after realizing what could have happened.

"What do you mean not like this?" he growled out irritated that they stopped.

"You're still married! I don't want you to commit adultery…" She said looking down at the floor.

"Fine, but once I'm divorced I swear I'll have you." Sasuke said smirking.

"Hmm maybe." Sakura said smiling. "So uh Sasuke do you want to take a cold shower?"

Sasuke blushed and looked down. "Yeah…" Sakura laughed as she saw Sasuke's face expression.

"I'll go get it ready for you" she said as she walked up to him and lightly kissed him on the lips and gave him a smile. "You know you're cute when you blush." She turned around and walked towards her bathroom giving Sasuke a good view of her firm ass. This was not helping him calm down, Sasuke thought as he looked down once again.

* * *

**Uchiha Estate**

It was apparent to Mikoto that Daisuke did not feel right in her home which bothered her immensely. Daisuke sat in the corner doing math problems that Itachi had given him before Itachi left to do a quick errand. Itachi was the only adult in his life that made an effort to push education on Daisuke considering that all the other adults thought he was too young to even be bothered by it. It was Itachi idea to get Daisuke's IQ test after witnessing his interest in words and numbers.

"Daisuke chan" Mikoto said from behind poking her young grandson on his cheek. "Would you like to go outside?"

Daisuke shook his head and went back to doing another problem. This deeply frustrated Mikoto and she was about to walk back into her husband's office to release her frustration and yell at him when she bumped into him and fell down.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto glared up as he helped her up.

"Hn" he replied as Mikoto glared at him.

"This is your entire fault!" Mikoto said as she started to poke his chest hard to emphasize each word.

"What's wrong now?" he sighed.

"He won't even talk to me now! He probably thinks I think he's some kind of misfortune. Now I can't even get to know my grandbaby!" Mikoto said as tears started to stream down her face.

"I'll see if I can do anything."

"You'll probably scare him! You've already hurt him enough! First you insult his mother and then him! I have no idea how he'll get over this."

"I'll fix it!" Fugaku said gruffly

"You better!"

Fugaku and Mikoto walked back into the room to see the young boy pick up a rubik's cube on the desk and begin to solve it. Fugaku was amazed when he saw the little boy solve it in a minute.

"Daisuke" Fugaku called out making Daisuke jump a bit.

"Hi." Daisuke said meekly and went back to messing around with the rubik's cube.

Fugaku knelt down besides the boy and tapped him on his shoulder. Daisuke turned around and Fugaku was able to get a closer look at the boy.

"_He looks like Sasuke when he was a child"_ Fugaku thought to himself.

"Do you want to go to the park with your grandma, your sister, and me?" Fugaku said as he stared a Mikoto who was behind Daisuke.

"No, I'm going to wait for my mommy and then go home." Daisuke said as he stared into Fugaku's eyes. Fugaku scratched his head and sighed.

"Your mommy called, and she said your daddy and her are going to take awhike." Mikoto said as she knelt down next the little boy.

"Oh" Daisuke said as he looked down at the ground.

"How about you and me go to the beach?" Mikoto said as she picked up Daisuke.

"What about grandpa and Mayu?" Daisuke asked staring at her onyx eyes.

"Well Mayu can't go because she's grounded, and your grandpa can go if he wants to but I don't think he likes the beach." Mikoto said while smiling at Daisuke, and in turn Daisuke hugged her.

"I'll go" a gruff voice said from behind them breaking their grandma/grandson moment.

"Really? Well that's a first." Mikoto said as she laughed. "I need to go get ready then." Mikoto said before she handed Daisuke to Fugaku. "You two should bond."

"So Daisuke-"

"You don't need to pretend anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You hate me and my mommy"

"I never sai-"

"You don't have to go with me and grandma"

"Look Daisuke" Fugaku said as he sat down and held Daisuke in his lap. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said those things."

"But you did! You can't take them back now! That's how you feel about us! You wish I wasn't your grandson and that mommy never had me!"

"I wish I hadn't said those words and I am sorry…"

"Grandpa!" a little girl's voice echoed through the halls. Fugaku immediately got up and almost dropped Daisuke and ran to Mayu.

Once Fugaku reached Mayu's room he saw a distraught Mayu running towards him and crying.

"Mayu! What's wrong?"

"Grandma locked me in here and there's a spider!"

"You aren't hurt are you?"

"No" she said as Fugaku picked her up and she shook her head while wiping her tears away.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled. Fugaku ran to the living room to see an upset Mikoto.

"Where is Daisuke?"

"I left him her-"

"You left him alone to get Mayu?" she said as she saw the little girl in his arms.

"She was cryi-"

"Fugaku Uchiha, you better find our grandson or I swear to you I will move out!"

"Mikoto, I'm su-"

"Mom, Dad?" Sasuke's voice echoed through the room. "We're here."

Sasuke and Sakura stepped into the room to see a frantic Mikoto.

"Daddy!" Mayu said happily.

"Where is Daisuke?" Sakura asked with a worried face appearing on her face.

"Uh we uh" Mikoto said not knowing what to say.

"You lost him?" Sasuke yelled out.

* * *

**On the other side of town**

A man with silver hair had just come back to Tokyo after receiving some very interesting news about his ex…

* * *

**AN:** So sorry I was suppose to add this a while ago but some unfortunate events kept happening and it just made me really sad and stressed so I didn't have the time. Plus word keeps freezing and restarting and it doesn't save like every single thing I wrote so in turn I keep changing some of the parts in the story leaving me super lost. So I didn't like this chapter that much and I know there are probably grammar and spelling mistakes. I apologize for those, like I said I am going to revise these after I finish. Poor Daisuke is missing (Daisuke likes to run away from his problems :/ ) and Fugaku is a jerk! Lots of secrets are going to unravel soon, and more sasusaku moments! Will Sakura let Sasuke in again, or will she shut him out and choose the safer choice; Sai? Read to find out! **More reviews=faster updates! LETS GET TO 200 SOON!**

Thank you reviewers, you guys are the reason why I am able to post this story as well as the reason why it is much longer than my other chapters :]

My lovely reviewers: **snoozy-girl, narutoromances, alayneni, LoveYinYang, -my-name-is-V-, hikari98, irit16, tsuchiya-sama, Amelia whispers, lovexwatermelonx, Theary15, Sapphire, Twisted Obsession, Deidei-chan-17, Yumi-Xiao239, anundecidededteen, anissa, XxBeAuTiFul bLoSsUmxX , mightypichan, pinay-of-series, QuietShadowz, musical-harmony-08, Blackrose74, Oh My Kira, Akaeyes, and melody-berry2**

**

* * *

**

**Reviewer's corner**

**melody-berry2**: I would love to kill her off in my story but what fun would that be? Haha It's funny Mayu was suppose to be a sweet child, but then I decided that it just wasn't working. Thanks, but I dropped the class because I lost my text book before my exam :/ I rented it too so I can only hope that I find it so I don't have to pay 200 dollars :[

**AkaEyes**: Yay! I'm glad you liked this chapter and my story! I'm sorry for the late have been lingering in your mind.

ce thought about my f

**Oh My Kira**: Totally agree, I can't help but make Karin the villain of the story.

**Blackrose74**: Yay! You're right. I can't wait to write more things involving Karin and how Sakura will react.

**Musical-harmony-08**: aw thank you! Itachi is like one of my favorite characters, I always felt that deep down inside Itachi was a good guy when I use to watch/read the mangas. Daisuke may have a mommy and daddy, but that doesn't mean they'll be living together.

**QuietShadowz**: I was thinking about that earlier but it would be way too early to do that, plus she doesn't even know of his existence yet :]

**Mightypichan**: Thank you! I'm glad I made Daisuke cute, but he didn't turn out like I had planned, so I am saving my original daisuke for a new story except his name won't be daisuke.

**XxBeAuTiFul bLoSsUmxX**: Totally agree! Without the villain there would just be tons of fluff and that can get boring. Yay another Daisuke lover!

**Anissa**: I have an idea on what I want Karin to act based on a movie I was recently reminded about.

**Anundecidedteen**: I will be working more on Mayu once her story starts to kick in. Mayu acts like Karin because not only is she her role model but Sasuke reinforces whatever Karin does by giving her whatever she wants and Mayu sees that. Mayu is surrounded by lots of people spoiling her because she is the only Uchiha grandchild that they know of until now haha. ( Itachi needs kids! :P )

**Yumi-Xiao239**: Of course I don't want to not answer my lovely reviewers questions and comments. Mayu will get what's coming to her soon.

**Deidei-chan-17**: Yes she is, and thanks!

**Twisted Obsession**: Wait and see :]

**Sapphire**: Yeah that skank, but they did have a paternity test…

**Theary15**: Sakura raising a spoiled Mayu seems interesting… Yeah I agree, even though you're spoiled by your grandparents doesn't mean you'll automatically be a brat. For Mayu, she was spoiled by everyone surrounding her, people who never her told her "no". Not only were her parents, and grandparents spoiling her but family friends as well, like Naruto.

**Lovexwatermelonx**: Don't worry Mayu won't be getting spoiled anytime soon, maybe… haha I'll have more of an explanation as to why Sasuke just decided to leave besides the fact that he does love Sakura.

**Amelia Whispers**: I was going to make Fugaku happy about Daisuke, but then I thought about it and something more interesting came to mind.

**Tsuchiya-sama**: Yay Daisuke and Itachi fan! Haha I really want to just have Sasuke and Sakura make up, but that would be too easy. Yay! I am so happy someone liked that quote, that was added last minute when I uploaded the chapter haha. Karin will be doing even more stuff to get in the way of the couple's new relationship that they are trying to form.

**Irit16**: Fugaku is a control freak, and yay Daisuke met his grandparents! Sai's motives aren't there to intentionally hurt Sakura. Thank you for your long review! I hope you were satisfied with this chapter, and that it hopefully answered some of your questions that have been lingering in your mind.

**Hikari98**: Wah no I hope that love won't go away since I updated so late! It makes me happy that you read my story once you went home because I'm totally like that with my favorite stories.

**-my-name-is-V-**: yay! I hope you love this chapter too! I'm sorry for the late update.

**LoveYinYang**: It's okay that your review was late, I'm just happy that you reviewed at all! :] All yay! My story made you happy! I'm glad you had an awesome vacation, I'm thinking about taking one myself, but that means no updating haha :/ I just love how you perfectly captured Daisuke's personality and insecurities. Like you said, he was born into a world where everything wasn't perfect, even the maids that worked for Sakura knew his whole life story since the help would gossip about Sakura and the family. Unlike Mayu who was born in a home with loving parents even if one is Karin haha. She still never felt the feeling of being abandoned like Daisuke had and it really did traumatize him. Yay another Itachi fan! Haha Mayu is used to all the goodies that life has to offer her whereas Daisuke doesn't want to over indulge because he is afraid that he may lose it so he doesn't want to get used to anything and seem too attached to it besides his family. Karin's family were close friends with the Uchiha so Fugaku was basically blinded, and the fact that he loves Mayu also makes him feel worried about the divorce and how it may affect her. They shall bond in the next chapter… maybe? Haha

**Alayneni**: Hope you liked this chapter!

**Narutoromances**: I want more family scences and hopefully I will be able to include them. Who knows what that crazy woman might do haha.

**Snoozy-girl**: Sasuke and Karin had a relationship in high school and dare I say it had sex a lot! Daisuke is such a sweetie, and I really hope you like the contrast with these two.


End file.
